Pertualangan Baru Dan Kehidupan baru
by Akatsu No Yona
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki,adalah seorang shinobi yang diberi kesempatan kami-sama untuk hidup lagi,tetapi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Heartfillia,dia memiliki ingatan tentang semua kekuatannya,tetapi tidak memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan masa lalunya.
1. Chapter 1

**Pertualangan Baru Dan kehidupan Baru**

Naruto Uzumaki,adalah seorang shinobi yang diberi kesempatan kami-sama untuk hidup lagi,tetapi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Heartfillia,dia memiliki ingatan tentang semua kekuatannya,tetapi tidak memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan masa lalunya.

 **Pair :**

 **[Naruto x...]**

 **[Lucy x...]**

 **Genre : Campur aduk**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Awal**

"Apa ? Kamu diserang ? Siapa makhluk sialan yang menyerang adik ku" teriak seorang berambut pirang dengan mata blue saffir dan 3 garis yang berada dipipinya,dia adalah Naruto Heartfillia

"Nii-san,sudah lah..natsu menyelamatkan ku" balas wanita berambut piring dengan kucir samping,dia adalah Lucy Heartfillia

Naruto melihat kearah Natsu dan happy

"Hm..terima kasih karena menyelamatkan adik ku" naruto membungku kearah natsu

"Hehehe...iya" natsu menggaruk kepalanya

"Ne nii-san,lucy mau bergabung dengan fairy tail" terlihat lucy dengan mata binar-binar

"Apaaaaaaa?" teriak naruto

Mereka yang mendengar itu pun menutup telinganya

"Nii-san..suara mu" bentak lucy

"Ah...aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu sendiri,aku juga akan ikut" terlihat naruto melipat kedua tangannya

Lucy yang mendengar itu langsung membantah "Nii-san,nii-san kan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir"

"Pokoknya aku harus ikut" bela naruto

Lucy melihat kearah natsu

"Bolehkah nii-san ku ikut ?" tanya lucy

"Tentu" natsu tersenyum lebar

Mereka saat ini pergi ke Mangolia,markas Fairy tail

 **Xxx**

Mereka saat ini sampai di Markas Fairy tail

"Selamat datang di Fairy Tail, kebahagian tak terbatas menunggu ditempat ini" ucap natsu

"Wow besarnya" lucy terkagum,sedangkan naruto hanya memandang biasa

Sedang didalam fairy tail,terlihat tempatnya sangat ramai

"Mira-chan,tolong 3 birnya" teriak seseorang

"Oke,tunggu sebentar" jawaban seorang wanita cantik berambut putih yang bernama Mirajane stauruss

"Mira-chan" panggil seseorang

"Ya ada apa ?" jawab mirajane

"Lain kali,jalan-jalan bersama ku ya" orang itu matanya berbentuk love

Mirajane yang mendengar itu langsung berubah menjadi wujud wanita gemuk

"Bukan kah kau sudah mempunyai istri?" tanya marajane yang dalam wujud wanita gemuk

"Ah...jangan meniru wujud istri ku" orang itu langsung drop melihat perubahan mirajane

Kemudian terlihat natsu,happy,naruto dan lucy sudah masuk

"Aku pulang" teriak kencang Natsu

Semuanya mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Natsu

"Selamat datang Natsu,Happy" ucap mirajane

"Oh..kami melihat dikoran,kau melakukannya lagi kan" teriak orang itu

Seketika telapak kaki natsu berada di depan orang itu

"Keparat kau memberi informasi palsu tentang salamander"

Duarrr...

"Oh..tidak...natsu pulang aku rasa tempat ini segera hancur" mirajane memasang wajah pasrah

"Gyaa...tempat ini sudah hancur" teriak orang dibelakang mirajane

Terlihat tempat yang tadinya damai,hancur seketika saat natsu pulang

"Whoo..aku sekarang berada difairy tail" lucy terlihat sangat senang

"Haaaahhh...tempat ini hancur" naruto hanya menghelakan nafas melihatnya

Tiba-tiba dari belakang lucy dan naruto,muncul pria berambut hitam bertelanjang dada,dia adalah Gray Fullbuster

"Apa kau bilang ? Natsu pulang,ayo kita lanjutkan lagi yang kemarin" teriak gray yang bergabung dalam kerusuhan itu

"Gray...apa kau ingin bertarung dalam keadaan seperti itu ?" tanya seorang wanita yang berambut hitam panjang,dia adalah cana alberona yang melihat gray tidak memakai celana

"Jiaaahh...tidakkkkk" teriak gray

Sedang kan lucy dan naruto yang melihat gray sweetdrop

cana mengeluh sambil meminum sake satu drom "Satu lagi Orang yang tidak waras disini,aku benci seperti ini"

Tiba-tiba dibelakang naruto dan lucy muncul lagi pria berbadan besar berambut putih,dia adalah Elfman stauruss

"Ada apa ribut-ribut disini ?,ribut disiang bolong,kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil,jadi mari lah bertarung secara jantan" elfman man datang dan ikut bertarung

Natsu dan gray muncul dan memukul elfman

"Pergi kau,jangan ganggu kami" teriak mereka bersamaan

"Hm...ada apa disini,ribut sekali" tanya pemuda berambut orange dengan kacamata dan tindik ditelinga,dia adalah loki

"Wah...itu loki,penyihir tingkat atas" ucap lucy

Seketika lucy Sweetdrop melihat loki yang ternyata playboy

"Huffftt...tempat apa ini" naruto menghelakan nafas melihat keadaan disini

"Hai..pendatang baru" mirajane menyapa naruto dan lucy

Lucy yang melihat mirajane langsung kembali normal

"M..mirajane,kya ini orang asli" teriak lucy kegirangan,sedang naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya

"Hoiy..kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka ?" tanya naruto naruto kepada mirajane

"Ini sudah biasa terjadi kok,jadi jangan khawatir" mirajane tersenyum melihat tempatnya sudah hancur "Dan...

ucapan mirajane terhenti ketika botol bir melayang kearahnya dan mengenai kepalanya,sehinggah menyebabkan mirajane terjatuh dan menabrak tubuh naruto

"Kyaa..mirajane-san..Nii-san" teriak lucy khawatir

Naruto langsung bangkit dan membantu mirajane berdiri

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto

"Y..ya...aku tidak apa-apa,terima kasih" mirajane tersenyum tetapi darah terus mengalir di kepalanya

Sedangkan disisi lain natsu yang berhasil merebut CD gray langsung menendangnya jauh hinggah Tercampak ke tempat lucy

"Gyaaa...celana Dalam ku" Teriak Gray yang nelihat dirinya telanjang didepan lucy

Naruto Yang melihat Gray didepan adiknya dalam keadaan telanjang langsung memuluk lucy dan setelah itu menendang Gray

"Pakai celana dalam mu sialan" teriak naruto

"Aaahhhh...kalian keterlaluan,aku tidak bisa minum dengan tenang,baiklah kita akhiri ini" cana mengambil kartunya

"Ide yang bagus" gray sudah mengambil posisi mengeluarkan sihir

"Huooo" begitu juga elfman,tangannya juga sudah mulai mau berubah

"Ayo kita selesaikan masalah ini " loki sudah memposisikan dirinya bertarung

"Ayo kalahkan aku" natsu bersemangat

Tiba-tiba makhluk hitam berwujud monster raksasa muncul ditempat itu dan berbicara dengan suara berat **"Kubilang semuanya cukup"**

"Iblis Datang"

Teriakan dari salah satu yang berada dekat dengan makhluk tersebut membuat lucy panik dan memeluk lengan naruto,sedangkan naruto terlihat biasa saja,seketika semua yang ada disitu menghentikan perkelahian saat mendengar suara makhluk itu

Mirajane langsung angkat bicara dan bertanya "kenapa kau berada disini,master ?"

"Master ?" tanya lucy yang ketakutan

Sedangkan gray mendecih kesal,berbeda dengan natsu yang tersenyum devil saat melihat ekspresi semuanya

"Gyahahaha! Kalian semua takut,berarti aku pemenang-

Duuaakkk...

Belum selesai natsu berbicara,raksasa itu langsung memijaknya,lalu raksasa itu melihat kearah naruto dan lucy **"anggota baru ?"**

"Hn" jawab naruto singkat

Sosok raksasa itu terlihat memasang ekspresi seperti marah, lucy yang melihatnya ketakutan dan langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto,dan naruto yang melihat lucy hanya menghelakan nafas dan kembali melihat kearah raksasa itu.

"bisakah kau berhenti membuat adik ku takut ?" tanya naruto

Seketika tubuh raksasa itu mengecil menjadi sosok pria tua pendek berambut putih

Lucy Yang ketakutan sudah kembali normal saat melihat wujud asli raksasa itu

"Oh maaf..bagaimana kau bisa tau aku hanya berpura-pura ?" tanya penasaran pria tua itu yang tak lain adalah master ke 3 fairy tail

"Hm..itu hanya kebetulan" naruto langsung menjawabnya

"Hm..begitu kah ?" tanya makarov

"Hn" jawab naruto singkat

Setelah mendengar Jawaban Naruto Makarov lalu melompat dan berdiri di pagar pembatas lantai dua,mereka juga melihat kearah makarov yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"Kalian melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku mendapatkan peringatan dari pemerintah"

"Penyihir dari pemerintah ?" batin lucy

"Gray" panggi Makarov

"Huh ?" jawab gray

Terlihat makarov seperti sedang membaca sesuatu dilembaran kertas "Misi mu memberantas organisasi penyeludup barang,tapi kau malah lari dan kabur setelah mencuri celana dalam yang dikeringkan"

"Bukan kah itu lebih baik dari pada aku telanjang" protes gray

Elfman menanggapi protes gray "Seharusnya kau tak telanjang dari awal"

Makarov kemudian melanjutkan "Elfman..! Kau mendapatkan misi pengawalan orang khusus,tapi kau malah menyerangnya, kana alberona meminum semua gentong alkohol dan mengisinya dipemerintahan, loki kau menggoda putri sulung dari anggota dewan dan staff meminta ganti rugi, sedangkan natsu menghancurkan The Devon Family Dan juga 7 rumah penduduk,meratakan sebuah menara dan menghancurkan sebagian pelabuhan harujion, dan juga yang lain sama saja"

Terlihat makarov menghelakan nafas melihat anggota guildnya

"Huuftt...ini akan menjadi merepotkan" bantin naruto

"Hampir semua sama seperti diisi di artikel" batin lucy

Lalu makarov melanjutkan apa yang ingin disampaikan

"Dengar semuanya, anggota dewan selalu saja menyalahkan ku...

Terlihat semuanya memasang eksperesi menyesal dan menundukan wajah

"Tapi...

Mereka semua langsung melihat kearah makarov

"Persetan dengan pemerintahan..!, kekuatan digunakan untuk mengatasi masalah,bukan untuk mencari masalah baru, sihir bukan keajaiban. Ketika kekuatan mengalir didalam tubuh kita, itu akan membuat mu kuat untuk pertama kalinya, dan sekarang kita butuh mental untuk konsetrasi itu, maksudku apa pun yang kau lakukan itu semua keajaiban, dan jika kau terlalu memikirkannya,kau tidak akan pernah berkembang, jangan takut pada para dewan keparat itu, jadi lakukan apa saja yang menurut kalian benar, karena itu lah ciri khas penyihir FAIRY TAIL" terlihat makarov sangat semangat mengatakan itu,dan mereka yang yang mendengar itj menanggapinya dengan baik

"Ahahhahahahaa"

"Yooooooooooo..."

"Whooooooooo"

Semua teriakan yang berada disitu terlihat sangat bersemangat mendengar apa yang disampai kan makarov, bahkan terlihat mata lucy berbinar-binar,begitu juga naruto tersenyum melihat semuanya

"Menarik...Mungkin aku akan menunjukannya disini" batin naruto tersenyumtersenyum

 **Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan,Silahkan Review, Dan di chap selanjutnya saya akan membalasnya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pertualangan baru dan kehidupan baru**

Naruto Uzumaki,adalah seorang shinobi yang diberi kesempatan kami-sama untuk hidup lagi,tetapi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Heartfillia,dia memiliki ingatan tentang semua kekuatannya,tetapi tidak memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan masa lalunya.

 **Kids No TERROR13** : Yap...Saya akan melanjutkannya

 **The Spirit Of Wind** : Nanti Saya usahakan Wordnya panjang,dan update 2 hari sekali

 **eL Kenpachi :** yap.. Terima kasih, insyaallah gak akan berhenti ditengah jalan

 **Monkey D Levi** : terima kasih atas Kritikannya

 **Pair :**

 **[Naruto x...]**

 **[Lucy x...]**

 **Genre : Campur aduk**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Rahasia Besar**

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya keadaan kembali tenang, dan semuanya kembali seperti biasa

"Jadi kalian ingin menetap disini ya ?" tanya mirajane

"Hn" balas naruto singkat

Kemudian Mirajane mencetak tato Fairy tail Pada punggung tangan lucy,terlihat lucy berbinar-binar karena sangat senang,dan kemudian pada saat mirajane ingin memberikan tato pada naruto,dia menghentikannya

"Tunggu...

Mirajane yang mendengar naruto terlihat sedikit bingung

"Ada apa ?" tanya mirajane

Naruto melihat kearah mirajane dan bertanya tentang sesuatu

"Aku bukan seorang penyihir,dan aku juga tidak bisa menggunakan sihir,apa aku diizinkan bergabung di fairy tail?"

Perkataan naruto membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada naruto,begitu juga dengan lucy

"Nii-san" lirih lucy melihat naruto

Lalu dari belakang naruto Makarov datang dan berkata sesuatu

"Tentu saja aku mengizinkan mu,walau pun kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihir,tetapi kau memiliki potensi yang besar dan itu sudah cukup bagi mu untuk menjadi penyihir fairy tail"

Kemudian naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah makarov

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya naruto

"Karena aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu" balas makarov tersenyum

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum,begitu juga dengan lucy dan yang lain,dan naruto mengatakan sesuatu kepada makarov

"Terima kasih, Guild ini terasa hangat, aku seperti kembali kerumah,maka dengan itu,aku akan berusahan melindunginya"

"Tentu saja, kita semua akan melindungi guild ini" balas makarov

"Baiklah mira-san,kau bisa mencetak tato fairy tail itu dibagian leher sebelah kiri ku" terlihat naruto mendekat kearah mirajane

"Umpphhm...baik lah" balas mirajane tersenyum

 **Xxx**

Beberapa saat setelah naruto dan lucy menjadi anggota fairy tail, naruto mencari tempat tinggal untuk mereka berdua, Lucy yang ingin ikut dengan naruto, malah tidak diizinkan dan menunggu di bar

Sedangkan di papan permintaan,terlihat naruto dan happy yang berdiri disitu

"Ayo..kita pilih yang bagus" happy membantu Natsu mencari permintaan

"Nah..bagaimana kalau yang ini ?" tunjuk Natsu kepada happy

Disisi lain terlihat seorang anak kecil sedang berdebat dengan makarov

"Apa ayah ku belum pulang ?" tanya anak itu pada makarov

"Kau bawel sekali romeo,ayah mu seorang penyihir, lebih baik kau duduk manis atau kembali kerumah mu" jawab makarov

"Dia bilang akan pulang dalam waktu tiga hari,tetapi ini sudah seminggu dan dia belum juga kembali, tolong Temukan dia,aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya" romeo terlihat menangis khawatir

Makarov yang melihat romeo menangis dan mengeluh pun menjadi kesal

"Tidak...! Sudah ku bilang ayah mu seorang penyihir, disini tidak ada satu pun yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya, lebih baik kau kembali pulang minum susu atau lakukan hal yang lain"

Romeo yang tidak terima langsung memukul wajah makarov,setalah itu dia berlari sambil menangis

Lucy yang melihat itu sedikit terheran

"Sepertinya peraturan disini sangat ketat ya"

"Master memang seperti itu,padahal dia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan macao" jawab mirajane

Terlihat natsu yang melihat keadaan romeo sangat kesal dan pergi dari papan permintaan

Pria berambut hitam dan berpakaian kuno yang bernama Nob Lasaro melihat natsu pergi langsung berteriak

"Master,Natsu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk"

"Aku yakin dia akan menolong macao"

"Dasar bodoh,bila dia melakukanya itu hanya akan membuat macao terluka"

Kemudian makarov angkat bicara "Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mencegahnya,jadi biarkan saja"

Terlihat sejenak lucy menatap tingkah laku natsu yang aneh

"Ada aoa dengan natsu ?, kenapa dia tiba-tiba begitu?" tanya lucy

Mirajane yang mendengar ucapan lucy menanggapinya

"Seauatu yang sama terjadi pada natsu, mungkin nasibnya sama seperti romeo-kun, ayah natsu tidak perna pulang sejak lama,maksud ku ayah angkatnya adalah seekor naga" mirajane mengatakannya dengan tersenyum

Lucy yang mendengarbitu langsung terjungkal ke belakang,setelah itu dia langsung bangkit kembali "Naga ? Ja..jadi Natsu dibesarkan oleh seekor naga ?, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi ?"

Mirajane langsung menjawab pertanyaan lucy

"Itu benar..dia bersama naga dihutan sejak ia masih kecil,belajar membaca,budaya dan mempelajari sihir dari naga. Dan suatu hari naga itu pergi dan menghilang entah kemana"

Lucy yang mendengar itu menundukan kepalanya "Aku tau itu, dia adalah igneel"

Lalu mirajane membalas perkataan lucy "Natsu suatu hari pasti akan menemukan igneel,dia menarik bukan ?"

Lucy hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya

"Kami, penyihir dari fairy tail,semua sangat memahaminya" jelas mirajane

Kemudian lucy yang mendengar itu memikirkan sesuatu,dan beberapa saat kemudian dia beranjak pergi,mirajane yang melihat lucy pergi langsung bertanya

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Aku akan membantu natsu" balas lucy

"Tapi..naruto-kun belum kembali,mungkin dia akan marah kalau kau pergi tanpa izin darinya" jelas mirajane

Lucy yang mendengar itu berhenti melangkah,dan melihat kearah mirajane sejenak

"Tolong buat dia mengerti mirajane-san,aku yakin kau pasti bisa"

Mirajane yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pasrah dan tersenyum.  
"Hm..aku usahakan"

Setelah itu lucy pergi menyusul natsu dan happy untuk mencari macao dan membawanya kembali

 **Xxx**

Satu jam setelah lucy,natsu dan happy pergi,naruto kembali ke guild dan berjalan kearah bar,kemudian duduk,lalu mirajane menghampirinya

"Bagaimana naruto-kun? Sudah menemukannya ?" tanya mirajane

"Huufftt...sudah...tapi ada yang aneh dengan wanita dikota ini" naruto menghelakan nafasnya

"Hm ? Aneh ? Apa nya yang aneh naruto-kun?" tanya mirajane bingung

"Entah kenapa disepanjang jalan,para wanita melihat ku dengan tatapan lapar,aku jadi takut" jawab naruto memasang wajah horor

Mirajane yang mendengar penjelasan naruto tertawa,sedangkan naruto yang melihat mirajane tertawa mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Ada apa mira-san ?"

Mirajane yang ditanya naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menjawab pertanyaan naruto dengan tersenyum "Aku hanya lucu saja melihat mu,mereka bukan aneh naruto-kun,mereka melihat mu seperti itu karena kau memang tampan,bahkan aku juga melihat mu sama seperti mereka"

Naruto yang mendengar itu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan tertawa "E..eh...be..begitu ya..hehe"

Mirajane hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

Kemudia naruto melihat sekitar seperti sedang mencari sesuatu,mirajane yang melihat naruto seperti itu langsung bertanya

"Ada apa naruto-kun ?"

"Aku mencari lucy,apa kau melihatnya ?" tanya naruto melihat kearah mirajane

Mirajane langsung menjawab pertanyaan naruto dan mempersiapkan diri jika naruto akan marah

"Lucy pergi bersama natsu ke gunung untuk mencari seseorang"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghelakan nafasnya

"Huufftt...Dasar,anak itu keras kepala"

Mirajane yang melihat ekspresi naruto yang biasa saja langsung bertanya

"Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya ?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung melihat kearah mirajane yang membuatnya gugup

"Khawatir ? Tentu saja aku khawatir,tapi dia bersama natsu,aku yakin bocah itu pasti tidak membiarkan lucy dalam bahaya,aku percaya padanya"

Mirajane yang mendengar itu tersenyum "Aku fikir kau akan marah,tapi malah sebaliknya"

"Ahahaha..begitu lah" jawab santai naruto

"Nee..naruto-kun" panggil mirajane

"Hn ?" jawab singkat naruto

"Apa kau memang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir ?" tanya mirajane

"Hn,begitu lah" jawab naruto

Terlihata mirajane masih penasaran tentang naruto

"Tapi kenapa lucy bisa menggunakan sihir ?" tanya mirajane

"Ibu ku adalah seorang penyihir roh suci,sedang kan ayah ku hanyalah manusia biasa,lucy bisa menggunakan sihir karena dia sama seperti ibu ku" jelas naruto

"Oh...lalu kau sama seperti ayah mu yang hanya manusia biasa ?" tanya mirajane

"Tidak juga" jawab naruto

"Maksudnya ?" tanya mirajane bingung

Naruto menatap mirajane lalu tersenyum "Suatu saat kau pasti tau" kemudian naruto langsung beranjak pergi

 **[Skip Time]**

Dipinggir kota,terlihat romeo yang sedang duduk dibangku,dari kejauhan dia melihat natsu membopong tubuh Macao,romeo yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearah macao dan macao langsung memeluk romeo "Aku telah membuatmu khawatir ya ?,maafkan ayah mu nak"

Romeo masih menangis memeluk macao "Tidak masalah kalau aku ini anak penyihir,asal aku tetap bersama ayah"

Kemudian macao melepaskan pelukannya dan menenangkan romeo "Bila nanti kau dihina oleh bocah-bocah itu lagi,bilang pada mereka apakah orang tuanya bisa mengalahkan 19 monster dengan tangannya,oke" macao tersenyum ke romeo

Romeo terlihat membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar,lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah natsu,happy dan lucy yang sudah berjalan menjauh

"Kak natsu! Happy! Terima kasih,dan juga Kak lucy yang cantik! Terima kasih" teriak romeo

Lucy yang mendengar itu membalikan badan kearah romeo,lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya

Saat ini natsu dan happy kembali pulang,sedangkan lucy kembali ke guild untuk menemui naruto

Tetapi niatnya terhenti saat melihat naruto bersandar di dinding gerbang besar fairy tail

"E..eh..n..nii-san,ngapain kau disini ?" tanya lucy gelagapan

Kemudian naruto menjawab pertanyaan lucy "Hm ? Aku menunggu mu!"

Lucy yang mendengar itu langsung memasang ekspresi menyesal "Maaf nii-san,aku pergi tanpa izin dari mu"

Naruto yang melihat wajah suram lucy hanya menghelakan nafas "Huufftt...aku sudah tau, tidak masalah,berhenti lah membuat wajah bersalah seperti itu, lebih baik kita pulang,aku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok" kemudian naruto langsung berjalan meninggalkan lucy

Lucy yang mendengar itu membalikan badannya "Tunggu nii-san,apa kau tidak marah?"

Naruto terlihat masih berjalan dan menjawab pertanyaan lucy "Hah..aku tidak marah, ayo lah..aku sudah lapar"

Lucy yang mendengar itu terlihat senang dan berlari menyusul naruto

 **End**

 **Hah...bagaimana chapter ini?,di tunggu review nya ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pertualangan baru dan kehidupan baru**

Naruto Uzumaki,adalah seorang shinobi yang diberi kesempatan kami-sama untuk hidup lagi,tetapi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Heartfillia,dia memiliki ingatan tentang semua kekuatannya,tetapi tidak memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan masa lalunya.

 **.**

.

 **uzumaki Kuro** : Mungkin iya..mungkin juga enggak...hehehe...pair naruto seiring berjalannya waktu,kalau untuk sekarang masih terlalu awal

 **eL Kenpachi** : hehehe...maaf gan, saya memang sedikit mengikuti alur yang dicanonnya, terima kasih untuk masukannya

.

 **.**

 **Pair :**

 **[Naruto x...]**

 **[Lucy x...]**

 **Genre : Campur aduk**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Misi Pertama**

Kerajaan fiore, bagian dari timur magnolia, populasinya 60.000 jiwa, kota para pedagang yang makmur ketika dimulainya era penyihir.

"Huh...akhirnya nii-san menemukan tempat tinggal yang nyaman,tempat yang luas ini katanya seharga 70.000 jewels,memiliki banyak kamar,dinding warna putih dan lantai kayu,ternyata nii-san memang pandai memilihnya" lalu lucy yang baru selesai mandi berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Yo"

"Kyaaaa...Kamar ku" lucy langsung berteriak ketika melihat natsu dan happy berada dikamarnya

Naruto yang mendengar lucy berteriak langsung menghampirinya "Ada apa lucy?"

Lucy yang melihat naruto sudah diberdiri di depan pintu langsung mengaduhkannya

"Nii-san,natsu berada dikamar ku"

Naruto langsung melihat kearah natsu dan happy "hoiy natsu,kenapa kalian berada dikamar adik ku ?"

"Yo naruto-san, kata mira kalian sudah mendapatkan rumah baru,makanya kami mengunjungi kalian" jelas natsu

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan natsu pun menepuk jidatnya "Baka...tapi kenapa kau berada dikamar lucy ?,kalian kan bisa masuk dari pintu depan"

"Hehehe..maaf" natsu tertawa gaje

"Huh...ayo kita keruang tengah" naruto menarik tangan natsu dan happy

Saat ini mereka semua duduk disofa ruang tengah

"Kami baru saja pindah, jadi belum ada perabotan rumah, jika tidak ada keperluan lain,cepat pulang setelah menghabiskan teh itu" ucap lucy

"Kau ini kejam sekali"

"Aye"

"Lucy,mereka baru datang,kau tidak boleh seperti itu" jelas naruto

Lalu natsu bertanya pada lucy "Lucy,bolehkah aku melihat semua kunci mu ?"

"Tidak, itu akan membuka rahasia sihir ku,dan mereka ito roh bintang,bukan kunci" jelas lucy

"Berapa banyak roh bintang yang melakukan kontrak pada mu ?" tanya happy

"6 unit, kami menyebutkan satuan mereka dengan kata unit"

Natsu dan happy hanya ber oh ria mendengar penjelasan lucy,lalu natsu bertanya pada naruto

"Naruto-san, apa kau bisa menggunakan kunci seperti lucy ?"

"Hm..tidak,setiap roh bintang memiliki kontrak dengan pemiliknya,sedangkan aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir,bagaimana aku menggunakannya" jelas naruto

Lalu happy memberi solusi pada naruto "Bagaimana kalau kau belajar dengan master?, mungkin bisa"

"Aku sudah pernah belajar sihir,tetapi hasilnya 0" jelas naruto

"Ahh..begitu ya...ini pasti sulit" happy menjawab

Lucy yang melihat kearah natsu yang sedang berfikir pun bertanya "Apa yang kau fikir kan natsu ?"

"Aku berfikir Bagaimana kalau kita membuat tim,kita berempat bisa mengerjakan misi bersama-sama" jawab natsu

"Berempat ?" tanya lucy dan dibalas anggukan natsu

"Siapa aja ?" tanya lucy

"Kau,aku,happy dan naruto-san" jawab natsu tersenyum

"Nii-san juga ?, apa itu tidak apa-apa ?" tanya lucy khawatir

"Kita bisa mengambil misi yang mudah,jadi dengan begitu naruto-san tidak dalam keadaan bahaya" ucap natsu

"Aye..itu ide yang bagus" lanjut happy

Kemudian lucy melihat kearah naruto "Bagaimana nii-san ?, apa kau mau ikut ?" tanya lucy

"Hm..aku juga bosan dirumah, baiklah aku ikut" jawab naruto

"Baik lah sudah ditetapkan, sekarang ayo kita mengambil pekerjaan, ini aku sudah tentukan" natsu memberi lembaran pada lucy

"Kota Shirotsume, ini cukup dekat..whooo...kita hanya perlu mendapatkan buku dari mansion seseorang yang disebut The Duke Evaroo dan kita mendapatkan 200.000 jewels"

Kemudian lucy terlihat berkeringat dingin ketika membaca tentang The Duke Evaroo, disitu tercantum

 **[Orang ini mata keranjang,mesum dan porno, sekarang dia sedang mencari pelayan berambut pirang]**

Naruto yang melihat tingkah aneh lucy langsung bertanya "Ada apa lucy ? Tadi kau terlihat bersemangat"

Lucy langsung melihat kearah naruto dengan tampang keringat dingin "Nii-san, mereka menipu ku,mereka memanfaatkanku untuk menjadi pelayan di rumah The Duke Evaroo yang dikenal mesum"

"Apa ?" naruto langsung bangkit menatap dan kemudian menatap natsu

"Kita hanya perlu menyusup kedalam mansion itu dan mengambil bukunya,setelah itu kita langsung pergi" jelas happy

"Sudah lah lucy, ayo kita pergi, jika terjadi sesuatu kami akan menyelamatkan mu" ajak natsu

Setelah happy dan natsu membujuk naruto dan lucy,akhirnya mereka mau juga,saat ini mereka sedang naik kereta kuda untuk menuju ke kota shirotsume

"Bagaimana, bukankah enak naik kereta kuda ?" tanya lucy mengejek natsu

"Rasanya kali ini aku akan mati" jawab natsu

Naruto yang melihat natsu mabuk hanya terkikik

"Kurasa perkerjaan ini akan cukup mudah" ucap lucy semangat

"Kenapa kau menjadi tertarik ? Padahal tadi kau menolak ide ini" tanya happy

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, karena ini merupakan misi pertama ku" jawab lucy

"Lucy, jangan berlebihan, nanti kau bisa tertangkap" naruto melihat kearah lucy

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan seperti itu nii-san" jawab lucy

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghelakan nafasnya.

 **Xxx**

Tanpa terasa akhirnya mereka sampai dikota shirotsume

"Akhirnya kita sampai" lucy terlihat senang

"Aku tidak mau naik kereta kuda lagi" natsu terlihat kesal

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali natsu" naruto menanggapi natsu

"Ah..iya..iya..ngomong-ngomong aku lapar, lucy, naruto-san, ayo kita cari makan" ajak natsu

"Hn..aku juga lapar, ayo kita cari restoran terdekat disini" balas naruto

"Nii-san dan natsu pergilah cari makan, aku ingin berkeliling kota dulu" ucap lucy

"Hm baiklah...hati-hati ya" ucap naruto

Kemudian naruto,natsu dan happy pergi mencari restoran,dan akhirnya mereka menemukannya

"Sisakan yang satu ini untuk lucy, naruto-san" ucao natsu sambil makan

"Hn..terserah mu natsu" balas naruto

"Sejak kapan aku suka dengan makanan yang berminyak ?" lucy muncul dari belakang natsu menggunakan pakaian pelayan,naruto yang melihat itu tercengang

"Bagaimana nii-san ? Apa aku terlihat sempurna ?" goda lucy

"Oh tidak! Padahal aku cuma becanda soal dia menjadi pelayan itu,tapi dia menanggapinya dengan serius" bisik happy pada natsu

"Dia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang serius dan becanda,jadi biarkan seperti itu saja" balas natsu

"Aku dengar semuanya" teriak kesal lucy

Sedangkan naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah 2 manusia dan 1 kucing didepannya

 **[Skip Time]**

Saat ini mereka sudah berada didepan mansion yang mewah

"Ini kah mansion The Duke Evaroo itu ?" tanya lucy

"Bukan, ini mansion Client Kita" balas happy

"Huh..wajar saja kalau dia tidak sayang mengeluarkan 200.000 jawels hanya untuk mencuri sebuah buku,ternyata dia orang kaya" naruto melihat sekitar

Sedangkan natsu masih mengetuk gerbang besar mansion itu

Tok...

Tok...

Tiba-tiba dari belakang pintu itu mengeluarkan suara "Maaf, boleh saya tau siapa nama anda ?"

"Kami dari fairy tail" teriak natsu

"Ssttttt...Bisa pelankan suara anda, dan tolong masuk dari pintu belakang" pinta orang itu

"Ini mencurigakan" batin naruto

Mereka semua pun menuruti perintah suara itu dan masuk dari pintu belakang,saat mereka sudah masuk mereka disambut oleh pria parubaya menggunakan jas hitam dan wanita parubaya yang membawa 3 cangkir teh

"Maafkan saya atas kesalahan teknis tadi,saya adalah client anda,kirby Melon,dan ini istri saya" pria itu memperkenalkan diri pada natsu,naruto dan lucy

"Oh..jadi anda pemilik mansion ini ya ?" tanya naruto

"Ya..itu benar" balas kirby

Lalu mereka dipersilahkan duduk dan istrinya kirby menghidangkan teh untuk mereka bertiga minus happy

"Nama mu kedengaran enak ya..ahahaha" ucap natsu tertawa

"Melon" teriak happy

"Natsu, sopan sedikit" lucy tampak marah

"Ahahaha...tidak masalah, itu sudah biasa,aku tidak menyangka fairy tail guild yang terkenal mengambil misi ini" ucap kirby

"Hm ..seperti itu lah...jadi apa pekerjaannya kirby-san ?" tanya naruto to the point

"Baiklah...disini saya ada satu permintaan saja, yaitu satu-satunya duplikat buku Daybreak yang ada pada duke evaroo tolong dimusnahkan" ucap kirby

"Dimusnahkan ? Kenapa ?" tanya naruto

"Buku itu sangat ingin aku hancurkan, keberadaannya tidak bisa dimaafkan" kirby menjawabnya sambil menunduk

"Melenyapkan buku itu yah..bagaimana kalau kita bakar saja mansionnya ? Ahaha" tawa natsu

"Aye..itu lebih muda" dukung happy

"Bakaaa...kalian mau masuk penjara hah ?" tanya lucy

"Masa bodoh,yang penting kita dapat 200.000 jewels" balas natsu

Kirby langsung menyela percakapan natsu dan lucy "Bukan, aku akan membayar 10 kali lipat, yaitu 2 juta jewels"

Mereka semua yang mendengar itu kaget

"Du..a ..juta ? Apa ?" teriak natsu,happy dan lucy

"Oh..jadi kalian tidak tau yab kalau hadiahnya sudah kunaikan ?" tanya kirby

"Apa tidak berlebihan hadiah sebanyak itu untuk sebuah buku ?" tanya naruto curiga

Tanpa diduga, natsu langsung menarik tangan naruto dan lucy "Ayo kita pergi lucy,naruto-san"

"Hey natsu tunggu" naruto mencoba menghentikan natsu,tetapi tidak berhasil

 **[Skip Time]**

Saat ini mereka sudah berada didepan mansion duke evardoo

"Permisi..aku datang untuk menjadi pelayan berambut pirang seperti yang anda butuhkan, permisi apakah ada orang didalam ?" teriak lucy

"Berusaha lah lucy, semoga berhasil" ucap natsu bersembuyi di balik pohon

"Apa ini baik-baik saja natsu ?, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada lucy" tanya naruto yang bersembunyi sama seperti natsu

"Tenang lah naruto-san,aku yakin dia baik-baik saja" jawab natsu

Tiba-tiba, lantai batu disebelah lucy berlubang dan mengeluarkan seorang wanita gemuk berpakaian pelayan dan berambut pink,Lucy yang melihat itu terkejut

"Ingin jadi pelayan ?" tanya wanita gemuk itu

"I...iya" jawab lucy sedikit takut

Kemudian wanita gemuk itu berteriak kearah lubang "Gadis ini ingin melamar pekerjaan menjadi pelayan tuan"

Kemudian muncul pria pendek memakai jas dari dalan lubang yang tak lain adalah duke evaroo "Byoyoyo..kau memanggil ku ?"

"Dia disini" batin lucy

"Aku lihat dulu" ucap duke

Kemudian duke melihat bagian atas lucy,lalu beralih kebawah

"Aku tertekan batin,hah..demi 200.000 jewels aku harus tahan" batin lucy berkeringat dingin

"Senang bertemu dengan mu" sapa lucy tersenyum

"Ditolak..pulanglah sana jelek" ucap duke kemudian dia lansung pergi,sedangkan lucy yang mendengar perkataan duke langsung sweetdrop

" ..tung-

Wanita gemuk itu mengangkat lucy dan melemparkannya "Waktunya pulang kerumah mu jelek" kemudian wanita gemuk itu masuk kedalam tanah

Saat ini lucy dalam keadaan melayang karena dilempar wanita gemuk tadi,dan syukurnya natsu berhasil menangkapnya,lalu naruto menghampiri lucy

"Apa kau baik-baik saja lucy ?" tanya khawatir naruto

"Hm..aku baik-baik saja,tapi kita gagal" balas lucy

"Baiklah...kita akan beralih kerencana penyerangan" natsu terlihat sangat bersemangat

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan simesum itu" dendam lucy pada duke

"Huh..aku ikut kalian saja" ucap naruto

"Aye..." balas happy

Didalam mansion itu,terlihat duke sedang duduk diistana,dan dia dikawal oleh dua siluet "Penyihir yang datang barusan gagal lagi, lambang itu, Fairy tail kan, dia cukup bodoh tidak menutupi lambang itu,dan aku berharap mereka mengirim gadis cantik lainnya"

Kemudian Duke menyeringai "Nah...Sekarang dengan Cara apa kita membunuh Penyihir kali ini ?, byoyoyoyo"

 **[Skip Time]**

Saat ini mereka menyusup dari atas,dibantu happy yang membawa mereka dengan cara terbang,dan mereka sekarang berada diruangan koleksi

"Ayo kita keluar dari pintu itu,tapi hati-hati" lucy terlihat memperingatkan mereka

Lalu lucy menyuruh happy memeriksa keadaan diluar

"Bagaimana happy ?" tanya naruto

"Aman" jawab happy

Lalu mereka berjalan pelan melewati lorong

"Hey lucy,jangan bilang kalau kita akan memeriksa ruangan dengan cara seperti in" tanya natsu

"Hssstt...jangan berisik natsu" peringat naruto

"Jika kita melakukan itu,pasti merek akan menyerang kita,dan nii-san akan dalam bahaya" ujar lucy

"Oya..kau benar..heheh..maaf aku lupa" tertawa natsu

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan beberapa wanita jelek dengan pakaian pelayan

"Penyusup terdeteksi" ujar wanita gemuk yang langsung menyerang mereka

"Mereka menemukan kita" teriak lucy

"Itu karena kalian ribut" ucap naruto

Kemudian natsu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang memukul mereka dengan tangan yang dilapisi api

 **Karyuu No Tekken**

Duaarrr...

Mereka semua terkena pukulan natsu tercampak

"Hah!" teriak lucy keringat dingin

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menemukan kita" ujar natsu

"Ayo..kita cari tempat sembunyi" ucap naruto

"Benar,aku yakin pasti mereka akan datang kembali,ayo cepat lewat sini" panggil natsu

Mereka berlari kearah sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah perpustakaan

"Heh..ini perpustakaan" naruto melihat sekitar

"Ini bagus..ayo kita cari bukunya" pinta lucy

"Aye" jawab happy

"Aku akan cari disebelah sana" ucap natsu

Mereka pun mencar mencari buku daybreak itu,beberapa saat kemudian,akhirnya natsu menemukannya

"Aku menemukannya" teriak natsu

"Ayo kita bakar" ujar happy

"Cepat lah..aku memiliki firasat buruk" ucap naruto

Tapi tiba-tiba lucy mengambil bukunya

"Lucy..apa yang kau lakukan...kita bakar bukunya lalu kita keluar dari sini" ujar naruto

"Tunggu...

Ucapan lucy terpotong ketika duke muncul dari dalam tanah

"Jadi ini tujuan mu sebenarnya" ucap duke

"Ah..terlambat" ujar natsu

"Ma..maaf" ucap lucy

"Hentikan..fokus musuh didepan" ucap naruto

Kemudian duke tertawa melihat natsu dan lucy

"Ahahahaha...aku senang melihat penyihir yang panik" ucap duke

"Natsu..Tolong urus dia,aku akan membacanya sebentar" lucy terlihat duduk dan membaca

Duke terlihat kesal melihat lucy membaca buku miliknya "Omong kosong,aku tidak suka kau menyentuh buku itu tanpa izik dari duke evardoo,kemari lah vanish bersaudara"

Tiba-tiba dari balik rak buku terlihat dua siluet orang berjalan menuju mereka "Akhirnya ada kerjaan juaga"

"Selamat siang" ucap orang kepala botak dengan rambut belakang yang panjang dan dikepang membawa senjata seperti panci besar

"Ini kah bocah penyihir dari fairy tail" ucap orang berpostur tinggi

"Lihat lambang dilengan mereka! Mereka dari guild bayaran Southern Wolves" ujur happy

"Jadi mereka bayaran ya" ucap natsu

"Byoyoyoyo...Southern Wolves sedang lapar! Bersiap lah untuk mati" ucap duke

Tapi seketika mereka sweetdrop melihat lucy yang membaca dan tidak memperdulikan suasana

"Lelucon apa ini ?, apa seperti ini penyihir dari fairy tail?" ucap vanish bersaudara

Kemudian lucy langsung beranjak dan menarik tangan naruto

"Nii-san ayo kita pergi, natsu beri aku waktu sebentar, buku ini menyimpan sebuah rahasia" ujar lucy

"Baiklah" jawab natsu

"Hey..lucy kita mau kemana ?" tanya naruto

"Sudahlah ayo ikut aku nii-san,disini berbahaya" ucap lucy

Kemudian duke yang mendengar itu pun berbatin "Rahasia ? Aku tidak tau kalau dibuku itu ada rahasia,mungkin sesuatu yang berharga seperti peta harta karun,sepertinya aku harus bergerak cepat"

Kemudian duke mengebor tanah dengan kelapanya

"Rencana berubah,vanish bersaudara singkirkan bocah itu" perintah duke

"Sepertinya ini akan merepotkan,happy bisakah kau susul mereka berdua?" tanya natsu

"Baiklah,natsu hati-hati" happy memperingatkan natsu

"Okey,aku serahkan mereka pada mu" ucap natsu sambil mengeluarkan api ditangannya dan melihat kearah vanish bersaudara

"Apa kalian siap untul hangus" tanya natsu

"Sayangnya iti tidak akan terjadi,karena penyihir api terlalu muda untuk kami" ucap vanish bersaudara

 **End**

 **Untuk chapter ini sedikit panjang wordnya, insyaallah chap depan panjang wordnya bertambah..hehehe..**

 **Oya...mulai sekarang updatenya 2 hari sekali,maaf yo kalau lama**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pertualangan Baru Dan Kehidupan Baru**

Naruto Uzumaki,adalah seorang shinobi yang diberi kesempatan kami-sama untuk hidup lagi,tetapi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Heartfillia,dia memiliki ingatan tentang semua kekuatannya,tetapi tidak memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan masa lalunya. 

**Pair :**

 **[Naruto x...]**

 **[Lucy x...]**

 **Genre : Campur aduk**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Kekuatan**

Diperpustakaan saat ini Natsu Menghadapi Vanish Bersaudara,terlihat Vanis Bersaudara merendahkan Natsu

"Kau penyihir dari Fairy Tail ?, aku pikir mereka sangat kuat"

"Itu benar kami selalu mendengar tentang mu,jadi jangan permalukan guild mu"

"Tetapi penyihir tetaplah penyihir kau tak cocok sama sekali melawan tentara bayaran"

Natsu tidak peduli sama sekali,ia tersenyum lebar dan mengeluarkan api dijarinya yang bertulis "Come On"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak coba mengalahkan ku ?,kalian maju sekaligus juga tidak masalah" Natsu terlihat sangat bersemangat

Sedangkan Vanish Bersaudara terpancing mendengar ucapDuaaarr...u

"Kakak,sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin mati"

"Selama lawan ku itu penyihir api,itu masih bisa kuatasi,ini pekerjaan yang mudah bukan?"

Mereka berdua maju menyerang natsu dengan senjata seperi wajan

Duaarr...

Wajan itu menghancurkan tempat berdiri natsu,tetapi Natsu masih berhasil menghindar

Saat Natsu menghindar,bajunya tercengkram oleh pria yang berpostur tinggi dan nelemparkannya kelantai bawah

Duaaarr...

Dinding itu seketika jebol,tetapi natsu berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya sehinggah mendarat dengan sempurna

"Enggak masalah ini ngerusak rumah majikanmu ?" ejek Natsu

Dari atas sudah terlihat kembali vanish bersaudara "Kau tau apa kelemahan seorang penyihir?" tanya Vanish Bersaudara

Natsu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saja

Kemudian vanish bersaudara terjun menerjang natsu "Kelemahannya adalah tubuhnya"

Vanish bersaudara kembali menyerang natsu dengan wajannya "Ketika kau belajar menggunakan sihir kau perlu tekat yang kuat"

Duarrr...

Wajan itu kembali mengincar Natsu,Natsu kembali berhasil menghindar,tetapi dia disambut oleh sebuah pukulan "Jadi ketika kau sudah menguasai sihir,kau tidak melatih tubuh mu"

Natsu berhasil menghindar dari pukulan itu dan melompat ketangga,kemudian Vanish Bersaudara menyerang bersamaan "Jadi itulah kelemahan penyihir,kau kalah kekuatan fisik dan kecepatan"

Tetapi Natsu berhasil menghindari semua pukulan Vanish Bersaudara,dan ia melompat kebelakang dengan jarak lumayan jauh

"Jadi kenapa pukulan mu tidak ada yang mengenai ku?" tanya natsu mengejek

"Aku tau kau lumayan dalam hal kecepatan,tapi kau tak akan mampu menghindar dari serangan ini" balas vanish bersaudara,mereka memasang posisi aneh,dengan pria yang berpostur tinggi berada di atas wajan yang dipegang oleh pria yang berambut panjang tapi pada bagian depannya botak

Natsu yang melihat itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya,dia tetlihat bingung saat vanish bersaudara memasang posisi begitu

"Lihat ini bocah,kami Vanis akan menghancurkan mu dengan serangan pemusnah langit dan bumi" ucap mereka

Pria yang memegang senjata wajan besar itu melontarkan pria berpostur tinggi keatas,dan setelah itu pria yang memegang wajah melesat dengan cepat kearah Natsu dan memukulnya

Duk...

Natsu terkena hantaman dari wajan itu dan terpental sedikit kesamping,lalu saat itu juga pria berpostur tinggi yang dilontarkan tadi melesat kebawah dan langsung menyerang Natsu dengan kedua tanganya

Duuaaaarrrr...

Jelas terlihat natsu terkena telak serang gabungan Vanish Bersaudara itu,dan setelah itu Vanish Bersaudara kembali ke posisi semula

"Itu lah serangan dari Vanish Bersaudara,tidak ada satu pun yang selamat dari serangan itu" ucap mereka

Tetapi mereka terkejut saat melihat natsu bangkit kembali dan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa "Tidak ada satu pun yang selamat ?, lalu aku?" tanya natsu

"Heeeee..tidak mungkin"

"Apa di seorang penyihir ?" teriak Vanish Bersaudara melihat Natsu baik-baik saja

Kemudian Natsu mengambil posisi mengembungkan pipinya lalu mengekuarkannya

 **Karyuu No Houkou**

Blaaarrr...

Api besar keluar dari mulut natsu,vanish bersaudara yang melihat itu tersenyum dan memblock api itu dengan wajannya,perlahan api itu terhisap.

"Wajan ini bisa menyerap api berlipat-lipat"

"Dan juga bisa memutar balikannya"

Blaaarrr...

Api itu berbalik kearah natsu yang membakarnya,Vanish Bersaudara menyeringai melihat Natsu didalam kobaran api

"Jadilah peri panggang,sarapan yang sempurna bagi serigala"

"Selamat jalan" ucap mereka berdua

Tapi tiba-tiba dari balik api itu muncul Natsu dan melompat kearah Vanish Bersaudara

Mereka yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya

"Apa!"

"Tidak mempan padanya!"  
Teriak mereka

Kemudia Natsu berkata "kau tidak mendengarkan ku ya" dia langsung mencengkram wajah kedua Vanish Bersaudara itu

 **Karyuu No Yokugeki**

Natsu membakar tangan dan lengannya, menjadikannya seperti sayap dan membakar Vanish Bersaudara hingga terlempar.

Kini terlihat keadaan mereka sangat buruk, dengan baju yang terbakar dan gosong

Natsu tanpa basa basi berjalan santai untuk menyusul Lucy dan Naruto

 **Naruto Dan Lucy**

Terlihat Naruto dan Lucy kini sedang duduk dan membaca buku disuatu tempat menggunakan kaca mata baca

"Bagaimana Lucy ?" tanya Naruto

Lucy kemudian melepaskan kaca matanya

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan rahasia ini nii-san,aku tidak bisa membakarnya,buku ini harus sampai pada Kirby-san" jawab lucy

Kemudian mereka beranjak untuk pergi,tetapi tiba-tiba dibelakang Lucy muncul dua tangan dari dinding dan memegang Lucy yang ternyata adaah Duke

"Kena kau..apa rahasia dari buku itu hah" paksa Duke

"Nii-san" teriak Lucy

Naruto yang melihat Lucy diserang oleh duke langsung memukul wajahnya sehinggah Lucy terlepas dari pukulan Duke

"Ah...sialan kau" marah Duke dan dia keluar dari dalan dinding itu

"Nii-san,kau mundur..aku akan menggunakan Roh bintang" ucap Lucy

"Kau pikir akan ku biarkan" Duke lalu masuk kedalam tanah,dan dia muncul disamping Lucy lalu mengambil semua kunci milik Lucy dan langsung mendorong Lucy kesamping

Disaat Naruto mau menendangnya,Duke kembali masuk kedalam tanah dan muncul dari jarak yang lumayan jauh

"Sial" batin Naruto

"Ahahaha...kasihan sekali kalian" ejek duke

Kemudian Lucy yang sudah bangkit menghampiri Naruto

"Apa kau tak apa Lucy ?" tanya Naruto

"Hm..dia mengambil kunci ku" ujar Lucy

Disaat yang bersamaan,Duke mengeluarkan sebuah kunci emas

 **[Terbuka lah Gerbang Perawan,Virgo]**

"T..tidak mungkin" ujar Lucy terkejut melihat Duke mempunyai kunci zodiak

Setelah Duke menyebutkan itu,wanita gemuk memakai pakaian pelayan muncul "Apa yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?"

"Rebut buku itu" perintah Duke

Dan setelah itu Virgo masuk kedalam tanah dan muncul dibawah kaki Lucy,tetapi Naruto langsung sigap menarik Lucy,tiba-tiba dari samping muncul Duke yang siap mengambil buku itu,tetapi disaat buku itu terambil,Happy datang memukul kepala Duke hinggah jatuh

"Bagus Happy" puji Naruto

Tapi naruto lengah,Virgo menyiapkan pukulan kearah Lucy,Lucy yang menerima itu pun pasrah

Dukkkk...

Tanpa diduga Naruto yang terkena karena melindungi Lucy,ia tercampak kebelakang dan menabrak dinding.

"Ugghh" lirih Naruto terlihat kesakitan

"Nii-san/Naruto-san" teriak mereka melihat Naruto

Disaat mereka mau menghampiri naruto,tiba-tiba ekor happy dipegang oleh Duke dan mencengkramnya

"Happy" ujar Lucy melihat happy di tangan duke

"Berikan buku itu,atau kalian akan mati" peringat Duke

"Tidak..aku tidak mau" ujar Lucy memeluk buku itu

Disisi lain terlihat Naruto terbaring tak berdaya dilantai "Sial..apa hanya ini saja yang bisa kulakukan,Lucy maafkan aku" perlahan pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur dan dia pingsan

 **Mindscape** : On

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Tetesan air membuat naruto terbangun

"Dimana ini ?" Naruto melihat sekitar,tempat berlorong dan gelap

Dia terus menyusuri lorong itu,dan saat sampai diujung,ia menemukan kandang kayu besar berwarna merah.(kadang dengan segel Rikudo kaya kandang kurama waktu dikalahkan naruto)

"Apa ini ?" tanya Naruto sendiri melihat kandang itu

 **"Tenyata kau sudah disini ya Gaki"** suara besar yang berat tiba-tiba muncul

Naruto yang mendengar itu mencari asal suara itu

"Siapa disana ?" tanya Naruto

 **"Hah...jadi ternyata benar ya..kau tidak ingat semuanya"** Jawab Suara itu

"Ingat ? Apa yang kau maksud, Keluar kau" teriak Naruto

 **"Dasar Bocah Uzumaki sialan,pelan kan suara mu"** dibalik kandang itu tetlihat Satu mata yang besar berwarna merah darah dengan pola riak dan memeliki 9 tomoe(mata juubi),perlahan wujud suara itu muncul,wujud monster dengan Badan yang sangat besar dan memiliki 10 ekor

Naruto yang melihat itu bergetar bahkan dia jatuh terduduk "S..s..siapa kau ?" tanya Naruto wajah pucat

 **"Tenang lah..aku tidak akan memakan mu atau melukai mu,aku memang suka melihat orang takut pada ku, tapi kalau aku melihat mu takut, rasanya aneh"** ucap juubi

Kemudian Naruto berdiri..walau pun dia masih takut

 **"Baik lah,Aku adalah Juubi No Okami,Ekstensi Terkuat Di alam Semesta ini"** ucap juubi dengan suara yang besar dan berat

"Ekstensi terkuat ? kenapa kau disini ? dan b..bagaimana aku bisa berada disini" tanya Naruto

 **"Kau ada dialam bawah sadar mu,dan kenapa aku disini,karena aku memang berada di dalam tubuh mu"** jelas Juubi

"A..apa maksud mu ?" tanya Naruto

 **"Huh...Apa kau ingat yang dikatakan Pria tua yang menjumpai mu didalam alam bawah sadar mu ?"** tanya Juubi

Naruto sejenak berfikir,dan beberapa saat akhirnya dia ingat

"Dia bilang aku mempunyai kekuatan yang tersegel" ucap Naruto

 **"Lalu apa lagi yang dia katakan ?"** tanya lagi Juubi

"Katanya aku akan mempunyai patner Unt- Tunggu! Jadi patner yang dimaksud itu kau ?" tanya Naruto terkejut

 **"Hah...walau pun hidup didunia berbeda,tetapi kebodohan mu masih saja sama seperti yang dulu"** ucap Juubi

"Apa maksud mu ?" tanya Naruto serius

 **"Nanti kuceritakan,Sekarang Buka dulu segel ini, agar aku bebas mengubungi mu dan agar semua kekuatan mu kembali"** balas Juubi

"Hah...jadi bagaimana cara membukanya ?" tanya Naruto

 **"Coba buka baju mu"** pinta Juubi

"Hah ? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada tubuh ku..." tanya Naruto kedua tangannya memegang tubuhnya

 **"Sudah lah buka.."** pinta Juubi kembali

Akhirnya Naruto pun membuka bajunya,tiba-tiba diperutnya muncul gambar Segel diperut Naruto(kaya dicanon)

"Apa ini ?" tanya Naruto melihat tanda diperutnya

Kemudian Juubi pun menjelaskannya **"Ini adalah Segel untuk mengurung ku dan kekuatan mu"**

"Jadi bagaimana membukanya?" tanya Naruto

 **"Itu memerlukan kunci"** balas Juubi

"Kunci ? Jadi bagaimana kita menemukannya ?" tanya Naruto panik

 **"Hah...kunci itu ada pada mu baka..."** ucap Juubi

"Hah ? Dimana?" tanya Naruto memeriksa kantong celananya

 **"Baka...kunci itu adalah tangan mu sendiri"** Juubi kesal melihat naruto

"Eh...tangan ku ?" tanya Naruto

 **"Iya...Sekarang Kau putar segel itu memakai kelima jari tangan mu"** jelas Juubi

"Eh ? Emang bisa?" tanya Naruto

 **"Bocah sialan,jangan banyak tanya dan cepatlah buka baju mu"** ucap Juubi kesal

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mempraktekannya.

Glek ...

Setelah dia memutar segel diperutnya menggunakan tangannya,Pintu Kandang itu terbuka lalu menghilang,dan Juubi bebas begitu juga kekuatan naruto sepenuh nya kembali

"I..ini kekuatan yang besar" ujar Naruto merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya

 **"Yah..dan ada penambahan pada kekuatan mu yang asli,dan aku akan memberi ingatan tentang semua kekuatan mu"** ucap Juubi

"Apa maksud mu ?" tanya Naruto

 **"Lihat dan rasakan lah** " ujar Juubi sambil menyentuh kening Naruto dengan kuku nya

Deg...

Mata Naruto melebar "Ini semua..."

 **"Ya..pergi lah..adik mu dalam bahaya"** ujar Juubi

"Baik lah" balas Naruto pergi

 **Mindscape** : Off

Terlihat Lucy Sudah babak belur,tetapi dia masih memegang erat bukunya,sedangkan Happy yang melihat Lucy hanya menangis

"Lucy...Bertahan lah..natsu pasti akan sampai disini" ujar Happy

"Diam kau kucing sialan" bentak Duke

"A..aku tidak akan membiarkan..ka..u mendapatkan buku ini" ujar Lucy yang sudah kelelahan

Duke yang melihat itu sangat kesal "Dasar keras kepala,Virgo..habisi dia" teriak duke

"Baik tuan" jawab Virgo

Virgo melesat kearah Lucy dengan menyiapkan pukulan yang kuat,Lucy yang melihat itu hanya menutup matanya pasrah

"Nii-san" guman Lucy pelan

Duaaarrrrrrr...

Ledakan terjadi ditempat Lucy,Happy yang melihat itu menangis

"Lucy...!" teriak Happy

Kumpulan abu berterbangan menutup tempat beradanya Lucy

"Ahahaha..mati kau keparat" ujar Duke tertawa

Tetapi tawaan itu terhenti ketika dia mendengar sesuatu

"Siapa yang kau bilang keparat ?" tanya sebuah suara dalam kumpulan debu itu

Perlahan debu itu menghilang,dan menampakan sebuah benda warna hitam yang melindungi Lucy,Virgo yang merasa pukulannya terhalangi,ia langsung mundur menjauh,dan benda hitam itu kembali mengecil dan menjadi bulat

Lucy yang tidak merasakan sakit apa pun membuka matanya,dan dia terkejut melihat sosok yang berada didepannya yang membelakanginya,  
Pemuda berambut Putih Jabrik,dengan Kulit yang putih,tanpa menggunakan baju dan terlihat tubuhnya yang kekar serta dibekangnya melayang 12 bola berwarna hitam(lu bayangi aja sendiri)

Sedangkan Duke yang melihat itu kesal "Siapa kau menghalangi ku ?"

"Heh...siapa aku ?..kau bisa menyebutku malaikat kematian mu" jawab santai Naruto sambil memejamkan mata

Kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Lucy "Lucy...Duduk tenanglah disitu...aku akan membereskan mereka"

Deg...

"M..mata apa itu ?" batin Lucy terkejut melihat mata kiri naruto berpola riak berwarna merah dan memiliki 9 tomoe sedangkan mata kanannya berwarna merah darah dan berbentuk kincir angin(EMS Sasuke)

Kemudian Naruto menatap Duke dengan matanya "Nah...Bagaimana sekarang" ucap Naruto

Deg...

Duke berkeringat dingin dan perlahan mundur,bahkan tanpa sadar dia melepaskan Happy,dan Happy yang sadar akan itu langsung terbang menuju Lucy

"Lucy...apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Happy

"I..i..iya" ujar Lucy yang masih menatapi belakang Naruto

Duke yang sudah sadar happy lari langsung memerintahkan Virgo menyerang mereka "Virgo..Musnahkan mereka" Teriak Duke

Belum sempat Virgo Bergerak,Naruto Sudah berada didepan Virgo dan membawa Bola spiral berwarna biru ditangannya

Sedangkan mereka yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya

"Cepat" batin mereka

 **Rasengan**

Duarrrrrr...

"Arrrrrggggghhhhh" teriak Virgo kesakitan saat Bola spiral itu Telak mengenai perut Virgo dan dia langsung menghilang

Duke yang melihat itu mencoba kabur

"Hoiy...ada apa dengan mu ?,kau fikir aku akan membiarkan mu kabur ?

Sringgg...

Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul depan duke,duke yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya,Naruto langsung mencengram kepala Duke dan mengangkatnya keatas

"Lepaskan aku sialan" Duke masih meronta-ronta

"Heh...Lepaskan ? Kau membuat adik ku terluka dan kau bilang lepas kan ?" ujar Naruto datar dan menguatkan cengkramannya

"Arrrggggghhhh...sakit...Aku mohon lepaskan...aku minta maaf..tolong" teriak Duke memohon

"Ini tidak adil...Aku harus menghancurkan kepala mu ini dulu...baru aku melepaskannmu" ujar Naruto tersenyum sadis

Lucy yang melihat kesadisan Naruto membuat badannya bergetar,seumur hidupnya dia tidak perna melihat Naruto seperti ini.

"Nii-san" gumannya

 **End**

 **Hah...Gimana chapter ini ?, saya tunggu review nya yo..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pertualangan Baru Dan Kehidupan Baru**

Naruto Uzumaki,adalah seorang shinobi yang diberi kesempatan kami-sama untuk hidup lagi,tetapi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Heartfillia,dia memiliki ingatan tentang semua kekuatannya,tetapi tidak memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **devil** : semakin Kedepan Insyaallah Semakin Saya perbanyak wordnya

 **asd** : Pasti :)

 **THE** **RASTAVARA** : Alur Ceritanya Sesuai dengan Arc Aslinya..Tapi pastinya akan ada perubahan

 **ret** : Akan Saya perbaiki lagi,Terima kasih Sarannya.

 **reyvanrifqi** : Oke..Untuk kedepannya Wordnya saya buat semakin panjang.

 **The Spirit Of Wind** : Untuk ke depan Wordnya saya buat Panjang

 **eL Kenpachi** : Tidak...Disini Dunia Shinobi tidak ada kaitannya lagi,Hanya Naruto saja

 **shumozee** : Oke..

 **KidsNo TERROR13** : Yap

.

.

.

 **Pair :**

 **[Naruto x...]**

 **[Lucy x...]**

 **Genre : Campur aduk**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :** Fic Ini hanyalah karangan saya semata,jika ada Hal-hal yang gaje atau pun Typo,Saya mohon maaf ::)

 **Chapter 5 : kebenaran**

"Nii-san" Guman lucy

Naruto Yang saat ini sedang mencengram wajah Duke.

"Baiklah...Kuakhiri ini" ucap Naruto

Krak

"Hentikan Nii-san" teriak Lucy

Naruto yang mendengar Lucy berteriak,Menghentikan Cengkramannya,kemudian ia melihat kearah Lucy

"Lucy ?"

"Nii-san,Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya,dia sudah mendapatkan hukumannya,aku tidak ingin kau menjadi pembunuh,Tolong hentikan" Ucap Lucy

Brakk..

Naruto menjatuhkan Duke Yang saat ini kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan darah tetapi masih hidup,Kemudian Naruto berjalan Kearah Lucy

"Maaf..Aku berlebihan" Naruto menatap Lucy Dengan Dua mata terkutuknya

Lucy Menggelengkan kepalanya "Umppmm...Tidak..Terima Kasih Karena Nii-san Melindungi ku"

"Aku akan menyebuhkan luka mu" Ucap Naruto

"Nii-san bisa ?" tanya lucy

"Hn" Naruto Tersenyum,Lalu ia menaruk Tangannya dipundak Lucy,Dan seketika Tubuh Lucy Terbungkus Aura Warna Hijau,Luka-lukanya perlahan menghilang.

"Luka ku benar-benar sembuh,kau hebat Nii-san" ujar Lucy Terkagum,Naruto yang menanggapi itu pun tersenyum

"Tapi...Bagaimana Kau bisa menjadi seperti ini ?, I..ini hebat...Tapi sekarang semua Bentuk fisik,Dan mata mu berbeda,itu sangat menyeramkan,Warna Rambut mu kenapa juga menjadi putih" Lucy Terlihat Menundukan kepalanya sedih

Naruto yang melihat Lucy Sedih,Segera menekan seluruh kekuatannya,Matanya Kembali Berubah menjadi Blue Saffir,Rambutnya kembali berwarna Kuning,Bola hitam yang disebut Gudoudama menghilang Semuanya,Dan yang masih Tetap adalah Bentuk tubuh Naruto yang berotot

"Lucy,Siapa bilang aku berbeda,Coba lihat,Aku masih tetap sama" Naruto mencoba menghibur Lucy

Lucy Yang mendengar itu menegakan kepalanya melihat Naruto,Matanya Berkaca-kaca saat melihat Fisik Naruto kembali seperti dulu.

"N..Nii-san,Bagaimana Kau bisa kembali seperti dulu ?" tanya Lucy

"Aku menekan Seluruh kekuatan ku,yang Artinya,Selama aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan ku, Aku akan Tetap seperti ini" ucap Naruto

"Itu bagus" Ucap Lucy langsung memeluk Naruto

Sedangkan happy yang melihat itu tersenyum

"Lucy,Happy, tolong jangan beritau Siapa pun Tentang Kekuatan ku" Ucap Naruto

"Kenapa ? Kau bisa langsung menjadi Penyihir Fairy Tail Rank S langsung" tanya happy

"Untuk saat ini tidak..biar saja aku tetap seperti ini" ujar Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai sihir ?, bukan kah kau tidak bisa menggunakannya?" tanya Lucy

"Ini bukan Sihir...Setelah dirumah akan kuceritakan" ucap Naruto

"Umpp..baiklah" Lucy Melihat kesekitar

"Natsu dimana ? Apa dia berhasil ?" tanya Lucy

"Entah lah Nat-

"Hooiiyy..Lucy..Naruto-san" Natsu Yang sedang lari Memanggil Naruto

"Ah..itu dia..baru dibilang uda disini" ujar Happy

Natsu Yang sekarang sudah berada didekat Lucy Dan Naruto Sedikit Terkejut melihat keadaan Duke

"Eh..Lucy..Kau apakan dia ?" tanya Natsu

"A..ano...A..aku mengalahkannya" ucap Lucy Gugup

"Wow...Sugoi...Kau memang bisa diandalkan" ujar Natsu

Kemudian pandangan Natsu Mengarah ke Naruto Yang Bertelanjang dada

"Naruto-san,Aku tidak menyangkah tubuh mu sekeren itu,Wow..Tubuh mu sangat keras" Natsu Menekan bagian perut Naruto

"Ahahhahah...Iya begitu lah" Naruto tertawa .

.  
.

Setelah Meninggal Mansion Duke,Saat ini mereka Berjalan Menuju Ke Mansion Kirby untuk memberikan bukunya,Awalnya Kirby Menolak,Tetapi saat dibaca Buku Itu mengeluarkan Sihir Dan menceritakan Sesuatu Tentang Kirby,Kirby Pun menyesal karena pernah berniat menghancurkan buku Yang ternyata dibuat Khusus oleh Ayahnya sendiri

"Aku benar-benar tidak perna mengerti tentang dirinya" Kirby Menangis Setelah mengetaui Semuanya

"Tentu saja,seandainya kau tau Seberapa susahnya membuat sebuah buku,Kau akan mengerti betapa berharganya sebuah buku ketika kau membacanya" Ujar Lucy Tersenyum

Naruto,Happy Dan Natsu Yang melihat Itu tersenyum

"Terima Kasih Aku tidak bisa membakar buku ini" Ujar Kirby

"Jadi kita tidak perlu hadiahnya lagi" ujar Natsu

"Setuju" jawab Happy

"Hah ?" Lucy Yang mendengar Itu terkejut Begitu juga Kirby,sedangkan Naruto Hanya diam saja

Lalu Natsu Melanjutkannya "kitakan diminta menghancurkan buku itu,dan kita gagal melakukannya"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu" ujar Kirby

"Kirby-san benar,Kita harus menerima kebaikan hati Kirby-san,Iya kan ?" Ucap Lucy

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam,akhirnya angkat suara "Lucy,Apa yang dikatakan Natsu benar,pekerjaan kita gagal,dan kita tidak bisa menerima hadiah itu"

"Nii-san" Lucy terlihat Cemberut

"Sudahlah,Ayo kita pulang Lucy,Natsu,Happy..Dan juga Kirby-san,Kembali lah kerumah mu" Ujar Naruto pergi Disusul Natsu Dan Happy

Lucy,Kirby serta istrinya terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto,Tidak bagi Natsu Dan Happy yang sudah tau.

.

Mereka saat ini dalam perjalanan Pulang Ke Magnolia dengan berjalan kaki,Karena Natsu Yang tidak mau naik kereta kuda

"Aku tidak percaya ini,kita melewatkan 2 Juta jewels begitu saja" Ujar lucy yang terlihat masih kesal

"Bila kita menerima uang itu,sama saja kita menodai Fairy Tail" Ujar Natsu

"Aye" lanjut happy

"Tapi apa dia benar seorang anak penulis terkenal ?,Dia bilang dia meminjam rumah temannya agar terlihat seperti orang kaya,Kalau tau begitu mending kita tidak usah melakukan pekerjaan ini" ujar Lucy Terlihat Lemas

"Hah..sudah lah lucy" Ujar Naruto

Kemudian Lucy Bertanya pada Naruto "Tapi..bagaimana Nii-san bisa mengetauhinya ?"

"Hm..Aku sudah tau dari awal saat kita Disuruh masuk dari belakang,Dari situ aku sudah menaruh curiga pada kirby-san" jelas Naruto

"aku tidak menyangkah Nii-san Secerdik itu" ucap lucy

"Tapi kenapa Natsu tidak Terkejut ?" tanya lagi Lucy

"Aku juga sudah mengetauhinya,Bau mereka berbeda dengan bau rumah itu" jelas Natsu

"Dia itu juga seorang penyihirkan ?"

"Aye..dia hebat,Sihirnya mampu bertahan selama 30 tahun"

"Mungkin aku belum lahir pada waktu itu,Aku jadi kasian pada mereka,dia menuliskan tentang perjalanan hidup bersama dengan anaknya dibuku itu" ucap lucy

Tiba-tiba Natsu berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah Lucy "Aku tau kenapa"

"Hm ?" Lucy bingung

"Kau mencoba menyebunyikan sesuatu dari kami kan?"

Jderrr

Lucy yang mendengar itu berkeringat dingin

"Itu cerita tentang dirimu,iya kan ?" tanya Natsu Tersenyum Jahil

"Karena kau sangat tau tentang buku" Lanjut Happy

Lucy yang mendengar itu berkeringat dingin

"Jangan sebarkan ini keorang lain,oke" bujuk Lucy

"Kenapa ?" tanya Natsu

"Aku belum yakin dengan kemampuan ku,jadi aku malu jika ada yang membacanya" ujar lucy

"Tenang saja,aku tidak akan memberitau siapa pun,lagian aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mau membacanya"Natsu tertawa

"Nii-san" Lucy yang mendengar itu mengaduh pada Naruto

"Huftt...Kalian berisik sekali" ujar Naruto menghelakan nafasnya

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka,selalu diiringi percakapan Konyol Natsu,Happy dan Lucy .

.  
Setelah sampai di Magnolia,Mereka Langsung pulang Kerumah masing-masing,Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Lucy yang saat ini sudah sampai Di Rumah mereka.

Saat ini Naruto berada di Dalam Kamarnya,Dia terlihat seperti orang tertidur,Tetapi nyatanya tidak

 **Mindscape** : On

Naruto saat ini berada didepan Makhluk yang sangat besar dan mengerikan,terlihat makhluk itu seperti sedang tertidur,Tetapi Dia langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan Naruto Sudah Berada didepannya.

 **"Ada apa Naruto?"** Tanya Juubi

"Aku mau bertanya tentang sesuatu"

 **"Hm ? Apa yang ingin kau tanya kan ?"**

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang Semua ini"

Whusss...

Wujud Naruto berubah,Ia terlihat seperti saat melawan Duke.

 **'Huffttt...ini akan memakan waktu sedikit lama'** batin Juubi

" **Baiklah,aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan mu"** Ucap Juubi

"Terima kasih,Yang pertama aku ingin menanyakan soal kedua mata ini,Aku tau Mata Kiriku ini adalah RinneSharingan dan Mata Kanan Ku ini Enternal Mangekyu Sharingan,tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetauhi asal kedua mata ini,sedangkan aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan mata ini" tanya Naruto

 **"Hm...Tentang RinneSharingan mu itu karena kau mempunyai kekuatan ku,Tapi kalau tentang Enternal Mangekyu Sharingan Mu aku tidak tau"** jelas Juubi

"Begitu ya...jadi..bisakah aku mengaktifkan Mata ini tanpa mengaktifkan Mode Rikudo ini ?" tanya Naruto,Dia sudah tau tentang Mode Rikudo,Karena Saat Juubi mentransfer Semua Ingatan Tentang kekuatannya,Hal tentang Mode Rikudo Juga Ikur Ditransfer

 **"Kau hanya Perlu memfokuskan Chakra ke kedua mata mu"** jelas Juubi

"Apa hanya itu saja ?" tanya Naruto

 **"Ya"** jawab Juubi

"Akan kucoba"

Naruto Menonaktifkan Mode Rikudonya,Dan Saat ini dia memejamkan matanya,Saat dia membukanya,Saat ini Kedua mata Naruto Sudah berubah

"Wow..Berhasil" Naruto terlihat Tersenyum

 **"Itu bagus,Sekarang kembali lah,adik mu sedang berada didekat mu sekarang"** ujar Juubi

"Eh..baik lah..aku pergi dulu" ucap naruto

 **"Hm"**

 **Mindscape** : Off

Saat ini dikamar Naruto,Terlihat Lucy Duduk disamping Naruto yang Seperti Tertidur

"Lucy" panggil Naruto

Lucy Yang mendengar itu langsung melihat kearah Naruto

"Eh..nii-san..apa aku mengganggu mu ?" tanya Lucy

"Tidak..Aku hanya Tidur sebentar" Ucap Naruto Bohong

"Oh begitu"

"Jadi ada apa kau menemui ku ?" tanya Naruto

"Kau ingat bukan ,kau akan menjelaskan kekuatan mu itu" Ucap Lucy

"Eh..i..iya..aku ingat"

"Klau begitu jelaskan sekarang" pinta Lucy

"Baik lah" balas Naruto

 **Flashback** : Off

Heartfillia adalah Salah satu anggota kolongmerat terkaya yang memiliki wilayah yang luas,Tetapi Saat ini keadaan di Istana Heartfillia Sedang berduka,setelah meninggalnya Ibu Naruto Heartfillia Dan Lucy Heartfillia,terlihat Naruto yang saat itu berusia 12 tahun dan Lucy Berusia 10 tahun.

Naruto sangat merasa kehilangan saat ibunya meninggal,Ia bahkan mengurung dirinya berhari-hari dikamar dan menangis karena kepergian ibunya sampai akhirnya ia tertidur karena lelah.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto Bingung melihat ruangan serba putih

"Ini adalah alam bawah sadar mu"

Naruto yang mendengar ada suara yang memberitaukannya langsung mencari asal suara itu,dan ia menemukan Pria berusia sekitar 25 tahun Berambut Kuning sedikit panjang pada bagian depannya,Mata blue Saffir sama seperti Naruto,menggunakan Ikat kepala dan Jubah Yang bertuliskan Yondaime(sosoknya kaya DiCanon) dan Juga disamping pria Tua berambut Putih dengan Tanduk dikeningnya,Matanya Berpola Riak Air,lehernya dikelilingi 9 Magatama,terdapat Bola hitam dibelakangnya dan di juga memegang tongkat sambil melayang(sosoknya kaya dicanon

"S..siapa kau ?" tanya Naruto terkejut

"Aku Minato Namikaze" Ujar pria itu tersenyum "dan Ini Hagoromo Ootsutsuki"

"B..bagaimana kalian bisa disini ?, dan kenapa kau mirip dengan Ku" tanya Naruto

Minato yang mendengar itu tersenyum kerah Naruto "Aku disini karena ingin menemui mu,dan juga kita memang sedikit Mirip" ujar Minato

"Menemui ku ?" tanya Naruto

"Ya.."

"Apa tujuan mu ?" tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin memberitau mu tentang sesuatu"

"Sesuatu ?, tentang apa ?" tanya Naruto

"Suatu hari kau Akan membangkitkan kekuatan mu, Tetapi sebelum itu, Kau harus Menemui Patner mu" ujar Hagoromo

"Kekuatan ? Patner ?, jangan becanda..aku hanya manusia biasa yang bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir"

"Kekuatan mu bukan sihir,Tetapi Chakra" Jelas Minato

"Chakra ? Apa itu ?" tanya penasaran Naruto

Kemudian Hagoromo menjelaskan "Chakra Adalah sumber energi dasar yang diperlukan untuk ninja, kombinasi dari kedua energi Yaitu Energi Fisik Yang diambil dari triliunan sel-sel yang membentuk tubuh manusia, dan energi mental, yang Diperoleh melalui pengalaman dan dengan melatih tubuh. Sangat penting bagi seorang ninja, bahkan ini adalah jutsu paling dasar, yang merupakan campuran dari energi fisik yang hadir dalam setiap sel tubuh dan energi spiritual yang diperoleh dari latihan dan pengalaman tercampur, energi dapat disalurkan melalui sistem peredaran darah chakra di setiap 361 titik peredaran chakra atau disebut tenketsu. Melalui berbagai metode, yang paling umum digunakan adalah setiap ninja adalah segel tangan, chakra kemudian dapat dimanipulasi untuk menciptakan efek yang tidak akan mungkin dimengerti, seperti : berjalan di atas air, menghembuskan napas api atau menciptakan ilusi atau Yang disebut Nishu"

Naruto Yang mendengar Itu terkagum

"Wow...Jadi aku Seorang Ninja ?" tanya Naruto

"Iya..lebih tepatnya kau seorang Shinobi" Ucap Minato

"Jadi..bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu ? Latihan ?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak...untuk saat ini kau Tidak perlu latihan,Kau hanya perlu Menunggu agar bisa membuka Segel kekuatan Mu" Ujar Minato

"Kapan itu ?" tanya Naruto

"Bila saatnya Tiba,Itu pasti akan terjadi" ujar Hagoromo

"Jadi..bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai Kekuatan Yang hebat itu ?" tanya Naruto

"Maaf...kami tidak bisa memberitaukan Mu" ujar Minato menyesal

"Begitu ya" Naruto Sendu

"Tapi...Aku harap Gunakan Kekuatan Mu untuk kebaikan dan melindungi orang-orang" Ucap Hagoromo

"Itu pasti" Ujar Naruto tersenyum

"Baiklah waktu kami sudah habis, Hanya itu yang Bisa kami sampaikan, ahahaha...aku senang melihat mu lagi, dan Kau tidak pernah Berubah Naruto" Perlahan Minato mulai menghilang

"K..kau mengenal ku ?" Ucap Naruto Terkejut,Minato Hanya membalas anggukan saja dan setelah itu ia Menghilang Sepenuhnya,tanpa sadar air mata Naruto Menetes

 **Flashback** : Off

"Nii-san,Pria itu mirip dengan mu ?" tanya lucy

"Iya" Ujar Naruto

"Jadi sekarang Kekuatan mu yang tersegel sudah terbuka semuanya ?"

"Hm..begitu lah" Ujar Naruto

Kemudian Lucy Mengambil posisi seperti berfikir "Chakra ? Shinobi?...Aku tidak perna mendengar Semuanya,dan Menurutku Itu keren" ujar Lucy Tersenyum

"Ahaha...Itu benar Lucy" ucap Naruto tertawa

Kemudian Naruto melihat Kearah Lucy

"Lucy, Mulai Sekarang aku akan melindungi mu, Jangan melakukan Apa pun sendiri, ingat!" Ucap Naruto

Lucy Tersenyum Melihat Naruto "Hm..Pasti Nii-san"

"Ini sudah malam, Lebih baik kau segera Tidur" Pinta Naruto

"Ha'i Ha'i Nii-san Yang bawel" Ujar Lucy berjalan Menuju Kamarnya

"Huftt...Dasar" ujar Naruto melihat tingkah Lucy .

.

Pagi Hari yang Cerah Menyambut Kota Magnolia,Begitu Juga dengan Lucy Dan Naruto yang saat ini berjalan Menuju Guild Fairy Tail

"Nii-san..Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini Mencari pekerjaan" Usul Lucy

"Hm...Baik lah...Tapi yang biasa-biasa saja ya, Jangan yang berbahaya" Ucap Naruto

"Roger" Lucy terlihat bersemangat

Mereka saat ini sudah sampai di Gulid Fairy Tail,Naruto Langsung menuju ke Bar,sedangkan Lucy Pergi ke Papan permintaan

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" Sapa Mirajane

"Ohayou" Naruto Tersenyum

"Bagaimana pekerjaan pertama kemarin ?" tanya Mirajane

"Hm..Berjalan dengan Baik" ucap Naruto

Sedangkan Lucy Yang berada dipapan permintaan Sedang bingung Mencari pekerjaan Yang mudah untuk ia kerjakan Bersama Naruto,Walau pun Naruto sendiri bisa mengerjakan Misi Rank S dengan Muda, tapi Naruto Tidak mau Yang lain Mengetauhi kekuatannya Dulu

"Hm...Mencari gelang sihir, melepas mantra dari tongkat terkutuk, Meramal Cinta Dengan metode Astrologi,membasmi Monster digunung Berapi, ah...Banyak sekali misi disini ya" Lucy Terlihat sedikit binvung dengan pilihannya

"Jika ada yang membuat mu tertarik tolong laporkan pada ku ya..Karena sekarang master sedang pergi" Ucap Mirajane

"Begitu ya" Balas Lucy

"Master Pergi kemana mira-san ?" tanya Naruto

"Master menghadiri Pertemuan rutin,jadi saat ini ia tidak ada ditepatnya sekarang" Jelas mirajane

"Pertemuan rutin ?" tanya Naruto

"Iya..para pertemuan Ketua Guild yang terdaftar dipemerintahan" Ujar Mirajane

"Eh? Yang terdaftar?" tanya Lucy

"Hm..Selain Guild Resmi, ada juga Guild Yang tidak terdaftar, Kami menyebutnya Guild Kegelapan" ujar Mirajane

Tiba-tiba Muncul Natsu "Mereka juga tidak mengikuti peraturan pemerintah, Jadi mengerikan Juga loh"

"Mereka Juga akan Mengajak mu bertarung Nanti" Ujar Lucy pada Natsu

"Ngomong-ngomong...kenapa kau tidak memilih pekerjaan lagi ?, kemarin kan kami memilih pekerjaan Tanpa Konsultan pada mu dulu,jadi sekarang Giliran Mu Lucy" Ujar Natsu

"Kita bubar" Ujar Lucy

"Eh ? Kenapa ?" tanya Natsu

"Kau tidak perna berfikir apa yang difikirkan Wanita berambut pirang" ujar Lucy

"Eh..Naruto-san Juga pirang loh" Ucap Natsu

"Dia pria Baka!"

"Eh..iya Juga ya" Ujar Natsu

Kemudian Natsu Tersenyum kearah Lucy "Aku sih inginnya Lucy dan Naruto-san tetap dalam tim kami, Karena Kalian berdua orang yang baik"

"Kau tidak boleh memaksa Seseorang Untuk ikut dalan Tim mu,aku dengar kau menyelesaikan Misi dengan Lancar kemarin ya ?aku harap kau memilik baik-baik semua Ajakan Tim" Ujar Gary

"Lucy...Mau kah kau ikut dalam tim ku ? Berdua saja dengan ku ?" tanya Loki

"Kudengar kau Mengalahkam Duke Dan dua Orang dari Guild Bayaran Southern wolves,kau sungguh hebat" ucap Gray

"Itu bukan Aku tapi Natsu" Ucap lucy

"Heh...jadi kau ya sialan" Ucap gray langsung menarik baju Natsu

"Iya..kenapa rupanya ?" terlihat Natsu juga menanggapi Gray

"Pakaian Mu gray" Ucap mirajane

"Uwaaaaahhh" teriak Gray

Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku mereka hanya menghelakan nafasnya "Hufftt...Mira-san..apa ini selalu Terjadi ?" tanya Naruto

"Ya..seperti itu lah Naruto-kun" Ujar Mirajane Tersenyum

Sedangkan Disisi lain Saat Natsu Dan Gray Berantam, Loki mendekati Lucy

"Kau sangat Cantik,Walau pun dilihat dari sisi gelap kaca mataku ini,kau tetapi terlihat cantik,kalau kulihat Dengan mata ku langsung,pasti mata ku pecah berkeping-keping" ujar Loki Merayu Lucy

"Kalau begitu lepaskan Saja kacamata mu" Ujar Lucy Berkeringat dingin melihat tingkah Loki

Tetapi Loki langsung terkejut saat melihat Kunci Di pinggang Lucy Dan melepaskan sentuhannya pada Lucy

"K..k..kau seorang penyihir Roh bintang ?" tanya Loki

"Dia punya Roh sapi, roh kepiting dan masih banyak lagi Loh" jelas Happy

"Kenapa kau Tak bilang Dari tadi,Maaf ini harus Kita akhiri" Loki langsung berlari keluar Guild

Naruto yang melihat itu terheran "Kenapa dia ?"

"Dia mempunyai Masa lalu yang buruk pada Penyihir Roh bintang" jelas Mirajane

Naruto dan Lucy yang mendengar Itu hanya Ber oh ria

"Lihat Dia kembali lagi" Ucap Mirajane saat melihat Loki Lari berbalik Arah

"Natsu,Gray Gawat"

Natsu dan Gray yang mendengar itu meghentikann Aktivitasnya

"Erza Sudah Kembali"

Jddeerrrr

"Apaaaa!" teriak Gray Dan Natsu Bersamaan,Terlihat mereka berkeringat dingin

Semua melihat kearah Erza yang sedang berjalan membawa Sebuah tanduk besar

Bruuakkk

Lalu ia meletakan tanduk itu Kebawah

"A..apa itu erza-san ?"

"Seekor monster meresahkan penduduk,jadi saat aku memusnahkannya,para penduduk memberi ku ini untuk Oleh-Oleh" Ujar santai Erza " apa ada masalah ?"

"T..ti..tidak..tidak"

"Aku dengar kalian membuat masalah lagi,Jika Master memaafkan Kalian,tapi bagi ku tidak,Dimana Natsu Dan Gray?"

"H..hai...Erza..K..kami Selalu berteman Baik kok" ujar Gray sambil memeluk Natsu

"Aye" balas Natsu

"Teman baik yah..aku lebih suka melihat kalian begini" Ujar Erza

"K..k..kami me..memang selalu begini kan"

"Aye" Ujar Natsu

Naruto yang melihat Tingkah Natsu Dan Gray saat bertemu dengan Erza menjadi bingung

"Siapa wanita itu ?" tanya Naruto

"Dia adalah Erza Scarlet,Wanita terkuat Di Guild Ini" ujar Mirajane

Kemudian Erza berjalan ke arah Natsu dan Gray "Sebenarnya ada yang Ingin ku bicarakan Pada kalian berdua,aku mendapatkan masalah sedikit pada misi ku kali ini,karena ini sangat mendesak,jadi aku butub bantuan Kalian Berdua,Mau kah kalian membantu ku ?"

"Eh ?'

"Hm?"

Tampak Natsu Dan Gray Nampak terkejut Begitu Juga dengan semua Orang yang ada disana

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Happy

"Kita berangkat Besok pagi..Persiapkan Diri kalian,aku akan menjelaskan tentang misi kali ini" ujar Erza kemudian pergi

"Ah..Ti..Ti..Tidak" Ujar Gray

"A..aku tidak pernah setuju" Ujar Natsu

Sedangkan Mirajane terlihat berfikir,Naruto yang nelihat Mirajane melamun langsung bertanya

"Apa yang terjadi mira-san ?" tanya Naruto

"Erza,Natsu Dan Gray,aku tidak pernah membayangkannya" tampak Mirajane Berguman "Mungkin ini akan menjadi kombinasi Tim terkuat"

"I..ini tidak mungkin" Ujar Gray "bersama erza saja sudah membuatku jengkel,apa lagi bersama dia" teriak Gray

"Ini Tim yang tidak mungkin terjadi,Apa lagi ada dia,Aku akan Muak" Balas Natsu teriak .

 **End**

 **Yo minna...Chapter ini Wordnya lebih banyak dari Chapter sebelum, bagaimana Chap Ini ? saya tinggu Review Nya ::)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pertualangan Baru Dan Kehidupan Baru**

Naruto Uzumaki,adalah seorang shinobi yang diberi kesempatan kami-sama untuk hidup lagi,tetapi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Heartfillia,dia memiliki ingatan tentang semua kekuatannya,tetapi tidak memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yuu** : hm..ane kagak pande buatnya..lihat nanti.

 **apribobi** : Semakin kedepan Word nya saya tambahi

 **yadi** : yap

 **devil** : Dichapter ini dia uda mulai menunjukan kekuatannya

 **BR7** : walau pun overpower tapi Naruto tetap ada batasannya sebagai manusia

 **THE** **RASTAVARA** : Terima kasih

 **Fahzi Luchifer** : Yap..itu rencananya

 **Dark Destro** : Pair Naruto seiring berjalannya waktu ya..tenang..cerita ini masih sangat panjang

 **Dwi-san** : Terima kasih atas masukannya

 **sarwannamikaze** : Pair seiring berjalannya waktu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair :**

 **[Naruto x...]**

 **[Lucy x...]**

 **Genre : Campur aduk**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Lullaby**

Disebuah hutan, Terlihat bangunan yang sangat Tua, Yang tak Lain Adalah Guild kegelapan Eisenwald

"Dari Guild mana wanita itu ?"

"Entah lah"

"Dia sangat cantik,aku menyesal tidak mengejarnya"

"Tidak ada kesempatan Lagi"

"Apa ?"

Terlihat pria berambut putih dengan poni panjang menutupi mata kirinya,Dan tubuhnya di penuhi tato,dan membawa senjata seperti sabit "Jangan ragu lagi,Ini adalah kesempatan kita,Karena para ketua Guild sedang mengadakan petemuan rutin" ujar pria itu tersenyum jahat .

.

.

.

.

Distasiun kereta api magnolia,Terlihat Natsu Dan Gray yang sedang berdebat

"Kenapa si monster Erza membutuhkan bantuan kita ?" tanya Natsu

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau,lagian jika dia butuh bantuan kau sendiri saja sudah cukup" ujar Gray

Natsu langsung berteriak kearah Gray "Lalu kenapa kau ikut ? Hah ? Cepat pulang sana"

"Oke..kalau aku pulang,kau yang akan dibunuh Erza"

Perdebatan mereka menyita perhatian orang yang lewat,sedangkan Lucy yang melihat Itu menepuk jidatnya

"Astaga,kenapa aku harus ikut dengan mereka, Apa lagi Nii-san tidak ikut" Guman Lucy

Natsu dan Gray berhenti bertengkar dan melihat kearah Lucy

"Jadi kenapa kau disini ?" tanya Natsu

"Mira-san yang meminta ku ikut" jawab Lucy

"Lalu dimana Naruto-san ?" tanya Natsu

"Entah lah..Nii-san bilang dia tidak ikut" Ujar Lucy Sebal

"Aku disini karena permintan Mira-san" jelas Lucy

"Bukannya kau memang ingin ikut ?" tanya Happy

Lucy melihat kearah Happy "Tunggu,Kalau mereka bertiga memang butuh seorang mediator,kenapa bukan kau ?, uwaahh aku kasihan melihat mu tidak dianggap"

"Aye" Happy tersenyum

Sedangkan disisi lain terlihat Natsu Dan Gray melanjutkan perdebatannya yang sengit

"Hoiy,kenapa kau selalu membawa kantung tidur mu itu?" ujar Gray

"Ya untuk tidur lah bodoh" jawab Natsu

"Mereka mulai lagi" ujar Lucy menghelakan nafasnya

Lucy mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka "Ah..Erza-san,kami disini" ujar Lucy

Natsu dan Gray yang mendengar Lucy memanggil Erza,sikapnya langsung berubah 100%,mereka merangkul satu sama lain

"Mari kita baik kepada semua orang"

"Aye sir.."

Lucy yang melihat tingkah Natsu Dan Gray Tertewa Sejadi-jadinya "Ahahaha..lucu banget"

Natsu dan Gray yang melihat Lucy tertawa langsung melihat kearahnya

"Jadi kau menipu kami ya" Teriak Natsu Dan Gray

"Biar kalian berdua tidak ribut lagi" Jawab santai Lucy

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah memakai armor yang bernama Erza

"Wooww..banyaknya" Lucy terkejut melihat barang bawaan Erza

Erza melihat kearah Lucy "Hm..aku melihat mu kemarin di Fairy Tail"

"Saya Lucy Heartfillia,anggota baru Fairy Tail,Mira-san Meminta saya untuk ikut serta,saya harap saya bisa berguna" ujar Lucy memperkenalkan Diri

"Nama ku Erza,senang berkenalan dengan mu" Ujar Erza tersenyum,dan Lucy pun membalasnya dengan senyuman

Kemudian Natsu mendekat ke Erza "aku tak tau apa yang akan kau lakukan, aku akan ikut serta,tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Syarat ?, katakan!" tanya Erza

Pandangan Natsu ke Erza menjadi serius "Setelah kita pulang,bertarunglah dengan ku,aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang"

Lucy dan Gray Yang mendengar Itu tercengang

"Haaah!...Ternyata bodohnya sudah kronis" teriak Gray

"Hm...baiklah..kalau itu sih aku tidak keberatan" Ujar Erza tersenyum

Natsu yang mendengar balasan dari Erza semangatnya semakin membara "Yosshh..baiklah..Ayo kita berangkat"

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Naruto yang saat ini tidak ikut bersama Lucy hanya berdiam diri di rumah,entah apa yang membuatnya tidak ikut,tapi yang menjadi satu alasannya yaitu karena malas

"Haaah..dirumah pun juga bosan,lebih baik aku mencari udara diluar saja" ujar Naruto beranjak dari sofa menuju ke kamar untuk mengganti baju

Setelah keluar dari kamar,ia langsung keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan dikota

"Sudah 2 jam semenjak Lucy pergi, aku jadi bosan,kalau aku ke Guild rasanya sama saja" Naruto berguman sambil berjalan dan tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang

Bruakk

"Ittai" Terlihat seorang prempuan berambut kuning panjang tengah terjatuh

"Gomen..aku tak seng-

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat wajah wanita itu yang memiliki rambut kuning panjang,kulit putih,dengan pupil mata berwarna ungu,dan sedikit lebih tua dari Naruto

"Nee-san" ucap Naruto

Wanita itu terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca,dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluk Naruto

Greepp

Naruto yang dipeluk awalnya terkejut, tetapi ia langsung menghilangkan keterkejutannya dan membalas pelukan wanita itu

"Nee-san" guman Naruto

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca

Bletakk..

"Ittai" teriak Naruto

Setelah menjitak kepala Naruto,wanita cantik yang bernama Veena Heartfillia yang merupakan kakak Naruto dan Lucy kembali memeluk Naruto

"Baka..kemana saja kau dan Lucy, Aku mencari mencari kalian tapi tidak menemukan kalian" ujar Veena

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Veena langsung memasang wajah sendu

"Gomen Nee-san,Naru dan Lucy tidak bermaksud menjauh dari Nee-san" Ucap Naruto

Veena melepaskan pelukannya,Dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum "Sudahlah, Yang penting aku sudah menemukan mu, tapi dimana Lucy ?" tanya Veena

"Lucy sedang bekerja Nee-san" Balas Naruto

"Bekerja ?" tanya Veena

"Hm..lebih baik kita kerumah sekarang, nanti akan ku ceritakan semua nya" Ajak Naruto

"Baiklah" Balas Veena

Saat ini Naruto dan Veena berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya sekarang

"Kita Sampai" ucap Naruto memperlihatkan Rumah yang lumayan besar

Mereka kemudian masuk kedalam

Cklek..

Pintu Rumah itu terbuka,dan menampakan Naruto dan Veena

"Nee-san, ini adalah tempat tinggal ku dengan Lucy yang sekarang, walau pun tidak sebesar mansion Heartfillia, tapi ini cukup nyaman dan kuharap kau betah" Ujar Naruto

Veena melihat kearah Naruto dan Tersenyum

"Tentu saja aku nyaman jika selalu bersama dua adik ku" Ucap Veena yang membuat Naruto tersenyum

"Syukurlah...sekarang Nee-san duduk, aku akan buatkan teh dulu" Ujar Naruto

Veena langsung duduk disofa,sedangkan Naruto langsung kedapur untuk membuat teh

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu,akhirnya Naruto kembali dengan membawa secangkir teh

"Ini Nee-san"

"Arigatou"

Kemudian Naruto duduk berhadapan Dengan Veena

"Ne..Naru..coba jelaskan tentang keadaan mu dan Lucy disini" ujar Veena sambil meminum teh

"Hm..Baiklah Nee-san, kami baru saja pindah kesini, alasannya karena kami bergabung dengan Guild Penyihir yang ada dikota ini"

Brusshh...

Veena yang sedang asik meminum tehnya ketika mendengar bahwa kedua adiknya bergabung dengan Guild penyihir langsung menyemburkan Tehnya

"A..apa ? Guild Penyihir?" terlihat Veena sedikit Marah

"Hm..aku tau Nee-san pasti marah, tapi ini adalah keputusan Lucy" Naruto terlihat menjelaskan

"Tapi..Guild penyihir itu berbahaya, Lucy memang seorang penyihir..Tapi tidak dengan mu" Ujar Veena marah

"Kami masuk ke Guild itu bukan tanpa alasan, Kau tau Nee-san..Guild Ini berbeda dari yang lain, ikatan kekeluargaannya sangat terasa, aku merasa seperti dirumah, dan juga banyak orang-orang kuat di Guild itu" jelas Naruto tersenyum

Terlihat Veena masih dengan ekspresi yang sama "Aku tidak perduli..Guild penyihir sangat berbahaya...aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian, Kau dan Lucy Bisa saja mati"

Naruto yang mendengar omongan Veena wajahnya langsung mengeras,tetapi ia terkejut saat mendengar lanjutan perkataan dari Veena

"Maka dari itu, aku akan tinggal bersama kalian dan bergabung dengan Guild Penyihir kalian" Ujar Veena tersenyum

"Ehhhh..." Teriak Naruto terkejut

Deg...

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan Hal buruk

'Gawat..Lucy dalam bahaya, aku harus membuat bunshin untuk mengalihkan perhatian Nee-san' batin Naruto

Naruto langsung pergi kekamar mandi dan membuat satu Bunshin untuk Veena,sedangkan Dia menteleportasikan dirinya ke tempat Lucy

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka semua terjebak dalam badai pasir yang mengelilingi stasiun,dan juga saat ini Erza sedang mengancam orang yang bernama Kage agar bisa menghilangkan badai ini.

"Aku ingin kau menghentikan badai pasir ini,akan kupotong bagian tubuhmu satu persatu jika kau tidak mengatakannya" Ujar Erza mengancam

"Uwaa..dia sudah tidak berdaya..kau kejam sekali Erza" Ujar Natsu

Terlihat saat ini Erza tetap dalam posisi yang sama,dan sepertinya pria yang bernama kage itu mau berbicara

"Er-

Crasshhh

Mereka semua terkejut ketika sebuah pedang menusuk punggung kage,terlihat pelakunya seorang pria gendut yang busa menembus tembok

"Kage!" teriak Erza

Sementara itu Natsu,Lucy dan Gray terkejut melihat kejadian itu

Gray berlari kearah Kage

"Sial..harapan terakhir kita hilang" terlihat Gray kesal

"Kau adalah temannya bukan ?, tapi kenapa kau membunuhnya" teriak Natsu berlari kearah Pria itu, tetapi pria itu masuk ke tembok dan muncul dibelakang Lucy, Natsu yang melihat Pria itu mengacunkan pisau keleher lucy langsung berhenti.

Sedangkan Lucy yang saat ini sedang ditodong pisau terkejut

"Lucy" teriak mereka semua

"Sialan..lepaskan Lucy.." Teriak Natsu

"Berani kau mendekat,akan kupisahkan kepala wanita ini dari tubuhnya" ujar pria itu

"H...hentikan itu.." teriak Natsu

Terlihat Pria itu tertawa "Ahaha...dasar bodoh...kalian semua memang bodoh..saat ini eligor sudah pergi ketempat para ketua Guild,karena itu Wanita ini akan menyusulnya kener-

Bruaakkkk...

Duaarrr...

Tendengan Manis Tepat bersarang di wajah pria yang menodong Lucy dan mementalkannya kearah Dinding sampai dinding itu retak

Mereka semua yang melihat itu terkejut.

"Lucy..Apa kau baik-baik saja" Ucap Orang yang menendang pria itu

"N..Nii-san" Lucy langsung memeluk orang itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto

"Tenanglah..aku disini" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian ia melihat kearah Natsu,Gray dan Erza

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto pada mereka yang terlihat masih terkejut

"N..naruto-san..B..bagaimana kau berada disini ?" tanya Natsu terkejut

"Siapa dia ?" tanya Erza

"Dia kakak nya Lucy" Ujar Happy

"Itu tidak penting, Dan kenapa Pria itu" Lirik Naruto kearah Kage yang terbaring

"Pria sialan itu Menusuknya dari belakang" Jawab Gray

Kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya Lucy dan berjalan ke arah Kage,Mereka minus Lucy dan Happy terlihat bingung saat Naruto menyentuh kening Kage,dan Terlihat kage diselubungi aura hijau dan perlahan lukanya menutup

"A..apa ini ?" tanya Erza

"Aku menyembuhkan lukanya" ujar Naruto tersenyum

"T..tapi bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Natsu terkejut

"Ahahaha..begitulah" terlihat Naruto malas menjelaskannya

Perhatian mereka teralih ketika pria yang mengancam Lucy dan Melukai kage yang saat ini sudah berdiri lagi

Mata Naruto Berubah menjadi Merah Darah pada bagian Kanan Dan Pola Riak ber tomoe disebelah kiri, kemudian ia merentangkan Tangan kanannya kearah pria itu yang membuat mereka semua bingung

 **Banshon Ten'in**

Tenggg..

Pria itu tertarik kearah Naruto,Mereka semua yang melihat Itu terkejut.

Duarrr...

Saat leher pria itu sudah berada dicengkraman Naruto Ia membantingnya ke tanah

Crasshh..

Crashh..

Crashhh...

"Arrrrrggghh" pria itu meringis kesakitan Saat Naruto menancapkan besi hitam pada bagian tubuh pria itu yang membuatnya Tidak bisa bergerak.

Naruto tidak berhenti begitu saja "Akan Ku selesaikan Ini" Ucap Naruto sambil merangkai handseal

 **Kirin**

Jgeerrr...

Duaaarrrrr...

Petir berwarna biru berbentuk kepala Naga menghantam Pria itu dan Melenyapkannya tanpa sisa

Mereka semua yang melihat itu Shock, tak terkecuali Lucy

'A..apa itu' batin mereka semua

Kemudian Naruto menonaktifkan matanya dan berjalan kearah mereka semua

"Yo..sudah selesai" Ucap Naruto santai

Erza mendekat ke Naruto

"Apa itu tadi ?" tanya Erza penasaran

"Hm..itu Salah satu variasi elemen petir" Jelas Naruto

"Nii-san..Kau melenyapkannya ?" tanya Lucy

"Ya..dia pantas mendapatkannya atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya" Ujar Naruto

"K..kau bisa menguasai elemen petir ?" tanya Gray

"Hm..begitu lah" Ujar Naruto

"Bukankah kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihir Naruto-san ?" tanya Natsu

'Hah...sudah kuduga begini akhirnya' Batin Naruto

"Lupakan itu..kita harus keluar dari sini" Ujar Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Bagaimana bisa ? Badai ini sangat Kuat..jika kita melewatinya tubuh kita akan Hancur" jelas Erza

"Tenanglah..sekarang kalian semua mendekatlah" Ujar Naruto

Mereka yang mendengar itu bingung, tetapi tetap dilakukan

"Dan juga bawah pria it-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat kage tidak ada ditempatnya

"Dimana dia ?" tanya Naruto

"Mungkin dia kabur" ujar Natsu

"Baiklah..biarkan saja" ucap Naruto

"Lalu..apa yang kau ingin lakukan sekarang ?" tanya Erza

Naruto memejamkan Matanya,dan saat membuka matanya sebelah,terlihat sudah dalam keadaan berwarna merah darah dengan pola kincir angin

'Ma..mata apa itu ?' Batin Mereka saat melihat sebelah mata Naruto bermerah darah menyeramkan

 **Susano'o**

Seketika Aura berwarna Ungu muncul mengelilingi mereka

"A..apa ini ?" tanya Gray

"Tenang...dengan ini kita bisa menembus badai pasir ini" Ujar Naruto yang masih memfokuskan kekuatan Di mata kanannya

Saat ini sudah terlihat Perfect Susano'o Naruto yang mereka berada dikeningnya,Sosoknya berwujud raja tengu.

Mereka semua terkagum saat melihat Wujud Raksasa yang dikeluarkan Naruto

"Sugoi Nii-san" ucap Lucy Terlagum

"Tapi stasiun ini sudah hancur" Lucy terlihat memasang wajah sebal

"Gomen..Ini lebih penting" Naruto menggerakan Susano'onya...Terlihat sedikit agak Sulit, Karena dia baru pertama kali memakai susano'o

Naruto memposisikan Tangan kanan Susano'onya ke katana,Tapi dia juga memikirkan sesuatu.

'Tunggu..Bagaimana jika tebasan ini mengenai Penduduk' Batin Naruto

" **Naruto** "

"Eh juubi..ada apa ?" tanya Naruto

 **"Jangan Gunakan tebasan itu, Kekuatannya bisa menghancurkan Kota ini"** Peringat Juubi

"Jadi bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Naruto

 **"Kau bisa menerobosnya dari atas, Kulit Susano'o sangat keras..Badai Lemah ini bahkan Tidak bisa menggoresnya"** Ujar Juubi

"Baiklah..akan Kucoba..Tapi mengontrolnya sedikit sulit" Ujar Naruto

 **"Wajar saja karena kau baru menggunakannya** " Ucap Juubi

"Hah...Iya juga...Setelah ini aku akan berlatih" Ucap Naruto

 **"Ya..pergi lah...mereka menunggu** " ujar Juubi

Setelah mendengar Nasihat dari Juubi, akhirnya ia Memposisikan susano'o nya untuk terbang

"Dengar...kita akan terbang..bersiaplah" Ujar Naruto pada mereka semua

"Ehh ? Terbang ?" tanya Natsu

"Hm.." Jawab Naruto singkat

Whusssshhhh...

Kepakan sayap susano'o menghancurkan Leburkan Stasiun Itu

Saat ini Susano'o itu menerjang menuju ke Bagian atas...

Srrrshhh...

Susano'o itu berhasil menembus badai pasir itu tanpa ada masalah, saat ini mereka terbang tinggi

"Whooo...Ini keren" Ujar Happy

"Nii-san Ini menakjubkan, Kita bisa melihat kota dari atas" Lucy terlihat kagum, Naruto yang mendengar Itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan Energi mu sehinggah bisa membentuk wujud ini...Aku tidak dapat berfikir seberapa besar Energi yang kau miliki" ujar Erza

"Tapi ini bukan sihir" Ujar Gray

"Aku bisa merasakan energi ini lebih kuat dari sihir" ucap Natsu

"Hah..seperti itu lah" Ujar Naruto

"Nah..itu eligor" Tunjuk Happy

"Sialan Itu harus kita habisi" Ujar Natsu terlihat geram

Whusshhh...

Susano'o Naruto melesat kebawah menuju ke Eligor

Duaaarrrr...

Susano'o itu mendarat tepat didepan Eligor,Eligor yang melihat Makhluk astral besar berwarna ungu terlihat Gemetar.

'A..apa itu' batinnya

Perlahan Wujud makluk itu menghilang dan menyisakan 4 Manusia dan 1 kucing..

"Arrrggghh" Naruto meringis kesakitan memegangi matanya dan terduduk

Mereka semua melihat itu terkejut "Hey..ada apa dengan mu?" ujar Erza yang memegang punggu Naruto

"Nii-san" Lucy terlihat cemas

"A..aku tidak apa-apa...N..natsu..ku serahkan orang itu pada mu"

"Baiklah" Ujar Natsu

(Pertarungannya sama kaya di Canon)

'Ada apa ini ? Kenapa mata kanan ku rasanya panas sekali' Batin Naruto

Tiba-tiba Tubuh Naruto Ambruk dan ditangkap Erza

"Nii-san" Lucy terlihat khawatir

Erza meletakan Naruto dipangukaannya

"Tenanglah..dia hanya tertidur" Ujar Erza

"Huftt..syukurlah" Lucy terlihat lega

 **Mindscape** : On

"Juubi..ada apa dengan mata ku ?" tanya Naruto

 **"Tenanglah...kau hanya terlalu banyak mengggunakan Enternal Mangekyu Sharingan, Memang itu mata abadi, tetapi mata itu masih menyesuaikannya pada dirimu"** jelas Juubi

"Apa akan terus seperti ini ?" tanya Naruto memegangi mata kanannya

 **"Tidak..beberapa saat lagi kau bisa menggunakannya, Tetapi masih dalam jangka waktu yang singkat, Mata itu juga Menguras banyak Chakra mu, Untuk mengatasinya Berlatihlah"** Ujar Juubi

"Kau benar, Hanya karena aku memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat, Aku sampai lupa berlatih" Ujar Naruto

 **"Kalau kau mau..kau bisa menggunakan Chakra ku** " Usul Juubi

"Tidak..untuk saat ini aku ingin menggunakan kekuatan ku sendiri" ujar Naruto

 **"Hm..itu bagus...tapi jika dalam keadaan terdesak Gunakan lah kekuatan ku semau mu** " ucap Juubi

"Arigatou" Naruto tersenyum

 **Mindscape** : Off

Naruto saat ini tertidur dipangkuan Erza

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan menyesuaikannya pada Cahaya,beberapa saat kemudian Ia melihat wajah Erza

"Sudah Baikan ?" tanya Erza tersenyum

"E..eh..." Naruto Langsung bangkit, tetapi ditahan erza dan kembali kepangkuan erza

"Diam lah dulu, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu, mereka saat ini sudah menuju ke tempat Master" Ujar Erza

Naruto yang awal nya merontah akhirnya tenang juga.

"Jadi mereka sudah duluan ya ?" tanya Naruto

"Hm..aku menyuruh mereka pergi" Jawab Erza

"Tapi kenapa kau tak ikut dengan mereka ?" tanya Naruto

"Baka..Bagaimana dengan mu..mana mungkin kami meninggalkan mu disini" Ujar Erza

"Hah...Maaf merepotkan Mu" Ujar Naruto

"Tidak...lagian aku juga ingin menanyakan Tentang diri mu" Ujar Erza tersenyum

"Hm ?" Naruto terlihat bingung

"Aku tau kau adalah kakaknya Lucy, Tapi aku tidak mengetauhi nama mu" Ujar Erza

"Oh..maaf...namaku Naruto Heartfillia" Ujar Naruto tersenyum

"Naruto kah ? Nama ku Erza" Ujar Erza tersenyum

"Aku tau..kau wanita terkuat diFairy Tailkan" Ujar Naruto

"Ahahahaha..Mungkin"

" Naruto-san" panggil Erza

"Hm ?" jawab Naruto

"Aku tau kau bukan penyihir, Tetapi kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang hebat, Sebenarnya siapa kau ?" tanya Erza

Naruto Yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Mata Erza yang membuat erza gugup

"Apa kau Tau Ninja Erza-san ?" tanya Naruto

"Hm..aku tau" Jawab Erza

"Aku adalah Ninja" Ujar Naruto

"A..apa ? Tidak mungkin...Kekuatan mu jauh diatas Ninja" Ucap erza

"Hm..kau boleh menganggapnya begitu" Ujar Naruto tersenyum

"Hahh...baiklah" Erza membalas senyum Naruto

Kemudian Naruto mencoba menggoda Erza "Posisi tidur seperti ini sangat enak" Ujar Naruto

Erza yang mendengar itu pun Bulshing..  
"E..eh..be..benarkah..Kau boleh lebih lama s..seperti ini kalau kau mau"

Naruto tertawa melihat wajah Erza yang sudah merah "Ahahhaa...Berarti kapan pun aku mau boleh kan ?" tanya Naruto

"I..ya...aku tidak ma..masalah" Wajah Erza terlihat sangat merah

"Hm..baiklah...Erza-san kita pergi sekarang" Ujar Naruto Bangkit dari pangkuan Erza

"Eh ? Kenapa ?" tanya Erza

"Aku merasakan energi Negativ dari suatu tempat" Jelas Naruto

"Apa itu d-

"Yap..Tempat para Ketua Guild Sedang mengadakan pertemuan rutin" Naruto melanjutkan

"Tapi tempat itu lumayan Jauh"

"Aku sudah menandai Lucy" Ucap Naruto

"Menandai ? Apa mak- Eh...a .a..apa yang kau lakukan?"

Erza terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba menggendongnya Ala Bridel Style,wajahnya pun Memerah

"Kita berteleport,dan Syaratnya aku Harus menyentuh mu" Jelas Naruto

"Ba...baka...kenapa kau harus menggendong ku seperti ini,K..kau bisa menyentuh tangan ku bukan" Ujar Erza

"Ahaha...kau sudah menunggu ketika aku tertidur, jadi ini balasan ku, pegangan yang erat" Ucap Naruto

Erza yang mendengar itu langsung melingkarkan tangan nya keleher Naruto

 **Hirashin No Jutsu**

Sriingggggg...

Mereka berdua hilang dalam kilatan kuning

.

.

.

.

Sceen berpindah kekota Clover, yang merupakan tempat pertemuan rutin para tetua Guild diadakan

"Hosh..hosh..masih sempat, alunan Lullaby masih terdengar dari tempat ini" Ujar Kage

Tap..

Kage terkejut saat seseorang memegang pundaknya

"Fyahahaha" terlihat pria tua pendek yang bernama Makarov sedang tertawa

Kemudian Makarov Turun dari tempat duduknya

"Aku mau pulang, lebih baik kau bawa dirimu kerumah sakit" Ujar Makarov

'Makarov ? Dia pemimpin dari Fairy Tail, mimpi apa aku semalam bertemu dengan lalat' batin Kage

"Anoo"

"Hah ?"

"Mau kah kau mendengar satu lagu dariku ?, rumah sakit itu melarang ku menggunakan ini" ujar Kage sambil menujukan Sulingnya

"Seruling yang menyeramkan" Ujar makarov

"Heheh..penampilannya memang seperti ini, tapi Suaranya Indah Kok" Ucap kage

"Hm..baiklah...aku sedang terburu-buru jadi satu lagu saja ya" Ucap Makarov

"Tentu" Kage menyeringai 'aku berhasil' batinnya

"Tolong di simak baik-baik ya" Ujar Kage yang ingin meniup suling itu

Tetapi sebelum meniupnya,Kage teringat sesuatu

[Guild Resmi itu hanya lah kumpulan Orang-orang bodoh]

[Kemampuan yang lemah tetapi mereka sangat bangga]

[Inilah saat nya untuk membalas dunia yang kejam ini,mereka lah yang membuat kita berada dikegelapan ini]

[Pertama kita mulai dengan membunuh ketua Guild mereka dulu]

Mengingat itu kage semakin yakin dengan perbuatannya, tetapi detik-detik terakhir saat ia ingin meniup suling itu,kage kembali teringat sesuatu

[Semua itu takan berubah,meski pun kau melakukan semua ini] ujar Lucy

[Mulai sekarang kau bisa kembali kejalan yang Normal dengan kehidupan yang baru] Ujar Gray

[Kage...kami membutuhkan mu] Ujar Erza

Terlihat Kage mulai ragu untuk meniup suling itu setelah mengingat perkataan dari Lucy,Erza,dan Gray

"Itu dia..Jii-chan" Terlihat Natsu,Lucy dan Gray berlari kearah Makarov,tetapi ditahan oleh seorang master dari guild Blue pegasus

Makarov yang melihat Kage Ragu pun bertanya "Kenapa ? Ayo buruan"

Tangan kage bergetar,dan perlahan ia ingin meniup suling itu lagi

"Ayo cepat" Paksa Makarov

Kage terlihat berkeringat dingin 'Main..aku hanya perlu memainkannya,dan semua akan Berubah' teriak batin Kage

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah"

Deg...

Kage terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Makarov

"Lemah akan tetap lemah selamanya,Tapi kelemahan tidak jahat, karena manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah,hidup menyendiri,kau hanya akan merasakan kegelisahan,maka dari itu kami membuat sebuah Guild,itu sebabnya lah kami mempunyai teman,kami berjalan bersama dan hidup untuk menjadi kuat,semua rasa canggung akan menghilang dan membuat semuanya betah berada disana"

Terlihat kage tertegun mendengar perkataan Makarov

"Dan jika kau percaya akan hari esok,cobalah sesekali untuk mencoba,kau coba apa yang ku katakan tadi,kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan mu dengan sendirinya,itu lah caranya untuk hidup dengan senyum dan menjadi kuat,bukan dengan suling itu tentunya" Makarov memberikan senyum kepada Kage

Deg...

Kage menjatuhkan Sulingnya,Dan ia pun juga terduduk menangis

"Aku mengaku kalah" ujarnya

"Jii-chan" Teriak Natsu

Makarov melihat asal suara itu dan melihat Lucy,Natsu dan Erza.  
"Gyaa..kenapa kalian berada disini" teriak Makarov

"Jii-chan kau memang hebat" Ujar Natsu menepuk kepala Makarov

"Berhentilah menepuk kepala ku" protes Makarov

"Semuanya sudah selesai" ujar Gray

"Ka..ka..ka...kalian ini memang para penyihir yang menyedihkan" Suling itu berbicara

Mereka semua yang berada disana terkejut

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku akan memakan kalian semua hidup-hidup" ujar Suling itu berubah Menjadi monster yang besar

"Izin kan aku memakan jiwa-jiwa kalian yang menyed-

Bruuaaaakk...

Duuuaarr...

Monster itu seketika tercampak setelah terkena tendangan kuat

Mereka semua yang melihat itu terkejut

"Kau terlalu berisik" ujar seorang pria jabrik berambut kuning yang sedang menggendong Erza ala Bridel Style

"Nii-san" terlihat Lucy senang

"Naruto-san, Erza" ucap Natsu dan Gray

Sedangkan Yang lain melihat itu terkejut saat orang yang entah dari mana datang tiba-tiba bersama Erza

"S..siapa dia ?, dia hebat bisa merubuhkan monster itu dalam satu kali tendangan" tanya Master Dari guild Blue Pegasus

"Oh..dia salah satu anggota fairy Tail" Ujar Makarov bangga

Beralih ke Natsu,Gray,Happy dan lucy yang heran melihat wajah merah Erza setelah tadi digendong Naruto

"Lihat itu wajahnya merah" ucap Natsu tertawa

"Apa dia sedang demam" ejek Gray

Bletakk...

Bletakk...

"Ittai" teriak mereka

"Diam..atau potong kalian" ancam Erza dengan pedang yang berada ditangannya

Natsu dan Gray yang melihat pedang Erza langsung diam dan berkeringat dingin

Lucy dan Naruto yang melihat itu tertawa

Saat ini terlihat monster yang bernama Lullaby kembali bangkit

"Sialan..siapa yang berani menendang ku,Akan kumakan semua jiwa kalian" ucap Lullaby

"Sial dia kembali bangkit ujar" Natsu

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merepal handseal

 **Kage Bunshi No Jutsu**

Booffftt...

Satu bunshin Naruto tercipta,mereka yang melihat itu semua tercengang

"Yoo boss" ucap Bunshin Naruto

"Ya..aku ingin kau melindungi yang lain, sedangkan aku,Natsu,Gray,dan Erza akan maju" pintah Naruto

"Siap boss" ujar Bunshin Naruto menarik Tangan Lucy

"Nii-san" Lirih Lucy

"Kau tenanglah disana...dan lihat aksi kami" ujar Naruto

Kemudian ia melihat kearah Natsu,Gray dan Erza "Kalian tau bukan ?" tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan mereka

"Juubi..aku butuh bantuan mu" Ujar Naruto

 **"Yo..Naruto"**

 **Mode Juubi Level 1**

Whuusss...

Seluruh Wujud tubuh Naruto diselimuti aura Berwarna Putih campur kehitaman(wujud Naruto seperti saat dia memakai Mode kurama,yang membedakan hanya warnanya saja)

"A..apa itu ? aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar" ujar Master dari Blue pegasus yaitu master Bob

"A..aku tidak menyangkah Naruto seperti ini" Tampak Makarov pun terkejut

"Aku yakin dia anggota Fairy tail terkuat" Ujar seorang

Saat ini beralih ketempat Naruto dan Kawan-kawan yang melawan Lullaby

Mereka bertiga yang berada dibelakang Naruto berkeringat didingin merasakan Kekuatan besar Naruto

"Hey..Bersiaplah..Kami akan membantai mu" Naruto menyeringai kejam

"Akan ku makan kalian semua"

Srriinnggg...

Monster itu mengeluarkan bunyi,dengan cepat Naruto,Erza,Natsu dan Gray meluncur kearah monster itu.

Erza merubah armornya menjadi Heaven Wheel`s Armor

Craash...

Crasshh...

Erza memotong kedua kaki monster itu

"Arhghhh..."

Natsu memanjat monster itu dan menghadiakannya pukulan telak diwajah monster itu

Duakakk...

Semua yang menonton itu terkagum melihat Natsu

"Wow...dia menghantam monster itu dengan satu pukulan"

"Apa benar ia seorang penyihir" Ujar Ooba Babasaama

Lullaby terlihat geram dengan Natsu "Dasar kurang ajar"

Terlihat Naruto yang sudah membuat Rasegan Super besar ditangannya

Mereka semua yang melihat itu terkagum

"Wow...itu energi yang besar...apa itu ?"

Naruto melesat kearah Lullaby yang ingin menyerang Natsu

 **Cho Odama Rasengan**

Duarrr...

Lullaby telak terkena serangan Naruto yang membuatnya Terpental menghantam tanah

 **Ice Make Geyser**

Trassshh

Lullaby dibekukan Oleh Gray

"Sudah selesai" ujar Gray

"Yuhuu..kita berhasil" Natsu terlihat senang

"Hm.." Erza tersenyum

"Jangan senang dulu" ujar Naruto yang membuat mereka bertiga melihat kearah Naruto

"Apa maksud mu ?" tanya Natsu

"Lihat" Tunjuk Naruto

Krakk..

Krakk...

Trasshhhh

Es yang membungkus seluruh tubuh Lullaby Hancur.  
"Ahahhaa...kalian fikir serangan seperti ini akan membunuhku..kalian salah..rasakan ini"

Lullaby menembakan Bola-bola Warna Hitam yang besar kearah mereka semua

"Cepat lari..mereka tidak akan menang" ucap seseorang

"Gray..buat Penghalang..aku akan membantu mu" Ujar Naruto

"Baiklah"

"Kita lakukan sama-sama" Ujar Naruto

 **Ice Make Shield**

 **Doton : Doryuheki**

Duarrrr...

Serangan itu menghantam penghalang Tanah Naruto dan Es milik Gray

"Me..mereka cepat sekali"

"Me..mereka dapat mengendalikan alkimia Es dan Tanah secara cepat"

Sedangkan Makarov yang melihat Itu tersenyum lebar

"Alkimia ?" tanya Lucy

"Ya..salah satu kekuatan yang bisa membuat bentuk dari kekuatannya" ujar Happy

"Jadi Nii-san dan Gray Bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu ya ?" Tanya Lucy

"Ya...dan itu dapat menghancurkan lawan seketika" ujar Happy

Lucy terkejut mendengar penjelasan Happy

"Gray" Panggil Naruto dan dibalas anggukan Gray yang sudah mengerti.

Setelah itu Naruto merepal Handseal

 **doton : Sando no jutsu**

Grrrr...Duakk..

Tanah mulai begetar dan memunculkan dua bukit berbentuk setengah bola dari tanah untuk menghimpit Lullaby

"B..besar sekali" batin mereka semua melihat Tanah yang menghimpit Lullaby

Gray langsung menyerang Lullaby setelah melihat Lullaby dikunci Naruto

 **Ice Make Lance**

Tombak Es yang sangat tajam mengarah ke Lullaby

Duarr..

Duarr..

Duarr..

"Arrggghh" terlihat badan Lullaby hancur sebelah dan Tanah yang menghimpitnya hilang

"Aku jadi mual" ujar Natsu yang masih bergelantungan di tubuh Lullaby

"Wo.w..kekuatan apa itu ?" lucy terlihat terkagum

"Sekarang" Teriak Gray

Erza meluncur menggunakan **Black Wing** Armor

"Wow..itu **black wing** armor, itu adalah armor yang menambah daya penghancur"

Natsu yang masih bergelantung menciptakan api dikedua tangannya

 **karyu no yokugeki**

Duarrr...

Natsu langsung menghantamkan pukulannya ke Lullaby

Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan mode Juubi level 1 nya kini mengaktifkan Mata EMS nya dan berada dibelakang Natsu membawa Rasenshuriken berelemen api hitam yang berada ditangan kanannya

"Kita akhiri ini"

 **Enton : Rasenshuriken**

Sringggg...

Duarrr...

Tepat Jutsu Naruto mengenai Lullaby yang terjatuh menimpah bangunan dan membakarnya,semua yang melihat itu pun terkejut

"Apa itu ?"

"Itu api...tapi api itu berwarna Hitam"

"Mereka mengalahkan monster zeref"

"Kahakahakaha" Makarov tertawa melihat ekspresi mereka yang melihat aksi Naruto,Erza,Natsu dan Gray

"He..hebat..." ujar Kage

Terlihat saat ini Kumpulan debu menutupi Naruto dan mereka bertiga

"I..i..ini...tim terkuat dari Fairy Tail"

Terlihat posisi keren Mereka berempat.

"Gimana anggota Guild ku..hebat-hebat bukan" Ujar Makarov kegirangan

"Luar biasa,kalian berempat memang hebat" Ujar Lucy tersenyum senang

Naruto,Erza,Natsu dan Gray berjalan menuju kemereka semua

Lucy langsung menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya..

"Kalian hebat Nii-san" Ujar Lucy

Bunshin Naruto pun mendekat "Kerja bagus boss"

Kage yang melihat aksi Naruto dan yang lain kagum lalu ia tersenyum

Bob langsung menghampiri kage dan merangkulnya "Nah..sekarang..ayo kita cari tempat untuk mu"

Kage yang melihat tingkah laku bob membuatnya merinding

"Yaampun, Walau pun kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi, Kita telah berhutang budi pada Fairy Tail"

"Yeah"

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan,Kya hahaaha" Makarov tertawa mendengar itu,tapi seketika tertawanya terganti dengan keterkejutan saat melihat kondisi bangunan ditempat itu

Yang lain merasa bingunh dengan ekspresi terkejut Makarov saat melihat kebelakang mereja, mereka langsung ikut menoleh

"Hahahahh"

Mereka semua tercengang saat melihat seluruh bangunna disana hancur

"Gyaaaaa...bangunan tempat pertemuan rutinnya hancur berantakan"

Natsu yang melihat itu tertawa "Ahahah..tempatnya kok jadi hancur begitu ya"

"Tangkap mereka" ujar seorang dari mereka

"Baiklah serahkan pada ku" ucap Natsu

"Bukannya kau juga salah satu dari mereka" ujar orang itu tercengang

Naruto,Erza,Lucy,Gray,Happy dan Makarov langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

 **End**

 **Sesuai janji..Chap kali ini wordnya panjang, gimana pendapat kalian mengenai chap ini, silahkan review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pertualangan Baru Dan Kehidupan Baru**

Naruto Uzumaki,adalah seorang shinobi yang diberi kesempatan kami-sama untuk hidup lagi,tetapi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Heartfillia,dia memiliki ingatan tentang semua kekuatannya,tetapi tidak memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fahzi Luchif** : terima kasih, Naruto hanya memiliki pedang, Yaitu kusanagi, dan disini dia belum membuat kunai, mungkin di chap selanjutnya

 **nina** : Terima kasih :)

 **Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer** : terima kasih

 **devil** : hehehe..maaf ya soal alurnya, Soalnya ini Fic pertama saya, dan untuk kedepannya perlahan akan saya perbaiki, dan soal pertarungannya, setiap pertarungan Naruto pasti ada.

 **THE RASTAVARA** : terima kasih, dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan pada Chapter 6, untuk selanjutnya saya akan lebih teliti.

 **yadi** : thanks..masalah pair..akan berjalan seiring waktu

 **asd** : tentu, terima kasih

 **genji** : updatenya setiap 2-3 hari sekali

 **the avenger** : Yap...terima kasih atas masukannya, soal pair akan berjalan seiring waktu

 **reyvanrifqi** : ahahaha..terima kasih

 **Kids No TERROR13** : oke..pasti

 **Dandi Dandi** : terima kasih

 **Nara** : oke..terima kasih

 **Blank Code** : ahaha...Naruto akan banyak terlibat pertarungan mulai saat ini

 **firdaus minato** : Pair seiring berjalan wakti ya gan

 **zackky jr99 :** thanks

 **Rizaliswan** : oke

 **sarwannamikaze** : pasti :)

 **eL Kenpachi** : hehehe...soal profil Kakaknya Erza akan ada di chap ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair :**

 **[Naruto x...]**

 **[Lucy x...]**

 **Genre : Campur aduk**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf sebelumnya, Saya lupa memberikan Profil tentang Veena Heartfillia

Nama : Veena Heartfillia

Char Canonnya : Bishamonten Noragami

Usia : 21 tahun

Tipe kekuatan : Bisa membuat pedang tak terbatas dari ketiadaan, dan bisa menggunakan Elemen petir dan bayangan

Julukan : Dewa Perang

Ciri-ciri : Kulit putih,Rambut pirang panjang sepinggang, mata berwarna ungu dan biasa mengenakan gaun seperti seorang putri kerajaan

Nah itu lah Profil Veena Heartfillia

 **Chapter 7 : Pertarungan**

Setelah kejadian di kota clover, Mereka semua kembali ke Magnolia, Mereka berpisah dan kembali kerumah masing-masing saat sampai di Magnolia.

Saat ini Naruto dan Lucy kembali ke rumah mereka,Naruto belum memberi tau soal Veena yang datang ke kota ini dan saat ini berada di rumahnya.

"Nii-san...Kita singgah ke toko itu ya..perut ku kosong" ajak Lucy

"Hm..baiklah" ujar Naruto

Mereka berdua pergi ke toko makan dan ketika sampai Lucy langsung memesan makanan,sedangkan Naruto meminta 2 porsi makanan tapi di bungkus.

"Eh Nii-san, kenapa kau memesan 2 bungkus ? Tidak biasanya kau makan sebanyak itu" Tanya Lucy

"Hm..Nanti juga kau tau, Sudah cepat habiskan makanan mu" ujar Naruto

Setelah Lucy menghabiskan makanannya, Naruto membayar semua tagihan dan setelah itu mereka menuju ke rumah, sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrolkan sesuatu.

"Nii-san..aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ujar Lucy

"Iya ? Apa itu ?" tanya Naruto

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disana sewaktu aku diancam?" tanya Lucy

"Coba lihat lengan mu" ujar Naruto

Lucy langsung melihat lengannya dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tulisan kanji berada dilengannya

"Apa ini?" tanya Lucy

"Karena itu aku bisa berada didekat mu saat kau dalam bahaya" jawab Naruto

"Maksudnya ?" Lucy masih bingung

"Begini...singkatnya aku bisa berteleport ke mana pun jika ada tanda seperti itu" jelas Naruto

"Oh..seperti itu..." Lucy terlihat mengangguk-ngangguk

"Hufftt...dasar Lucy no baka" Naruto mengelus rambut Lucy

"Mou...Nii-san..berhenti mengelus kepala ku, malu tau" Lucy terlihat Memerah wajahnya

"Ahahaha..soalnya dari dulu kau terlihat imut" Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Lucy

"Aku sudah besar Nii-san" Ujar Lucy

"Iya..iya..ayo masuk" Ujar Naruto

Tanpa mereka sadari saat ini Naruto dan Lucy sudah sampai dirumah

"Tadaima" Ucap Naruto masuk membuka pintu diikuti Lucy

"Okaeri Naru,Lucy" Jawab seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Veena

Lucy terkejut saat melihat wanita yang menjawab Naruto,Mata Lucy berkaca-kaca

"N..n..nee-san" ujar Lucy yang langsung berlari dan memeluk Veena

"Lucy" Ujar Veena

Lucy melepas pelukannya dan melihat kearah Veena

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Dan kapan kau berada disini ?" tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi

"Lucy Tanya satu persatu,Lihat Nee-san bingung menjawabnya" Ujar Naruto

"Ahaha...Sudahlah Naru..." Ucap Veena kemudian melihat kearah Lucy "Nee-san berada disini karena mencari kalian,dan Nee-san sudah sejak tadi pagi saat bertemu Naruto dikota"

Lucy yang mendengar itu hanya ber Oh ria

"Oya Lucy...Nee-san juga akan tinggal bersama kita dan masuk ke Fairy Tail" ujar Naruto

"Apa itu betul ?" ujar Lucy terlihat senang

"Ya..mulai sekarang kita semua bersama" Ujar Veena tersenyum

"Yasudah..ini Nee-san, tadi kami singgah dan membelikan ini untuk Nee-san" Ujar Naruto memberi bungkusan yang berisi makan

"Kebetulan Nee-san juga lapar, kalian juga temani Nee-san makan ya" ujar Veena mengambil bungkusan itu

"Baiklah..kebetulan Naru juga belum makan" ujar Naruto

"Whoww...Nii-san Curang...Kalau tau begini aku juga minta seporsi untuk dibungkus" ujar Lucy

"Kalau Lucy mau..Kita bisa membaginya" Ujar Naruto

"Wooww...arigatou" Ujar Lucy

Sekarang mereka semua berada dimeja makan

"Jadi, tadi sore Naru pamit pergi untuk menjemput Lucy ya ?" tanya Veena

"E..eh..be..begitu lah" terlihat Naruto sedikit gugup

"Jadi Lucy..bagaimana pekerjaan mu ?" tanya Veena

"B..baik kok Nee-san..semuanya Lancar" Ujar Lucy tersenyum dan berkeringat dingin

"Hm...itu bagus...kau melanjutkan bakat ibu kita..aku bangga pada mu" ujar Veena

"Tentu saja" Lucy tersenyum

"Oya Nee-san..salah satu anggota Fairy Tail juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan seperti mu loh" Ujar Naruto

"Eh..apa itu benar?" tanya Veena sepertinya tertarik

"Ya...dia memiliki julukan Titania, mungkin kalau Titania berduet dengan Dewa perang akan sangat hebat jadinya" Ujar Naruto

"Nii-san..Jangan merendahkan diri mu sendiri" Ujar Lucy

Veena yang mendengar perkataan Lucy sedikit bingung

"Apa maksudnya ?" Tanya Veena

Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin dan menatap Lucy seakan memberikan Kode 'jangan katakan'

Lucy yang melihat wajah Naruto menyeringai kejam

"Nee-san...Nii-san sangat hebat...dia sangat kuat bahkan mungkin yang terkuat diantara penyihir Fairy Tail" Jelas Lucy

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya pasrah

"Apa ? Penyihir terkuat ? Bagaimana bisa ? Bahkan ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir" Veena tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Lucy

"Nii-san lebih baik kau jelaskan..tidak ada gunanya juga menyembunyikan semuanya" ujar Lucy

"Huufftt" Naruto menghelakan nafas

"Cepat Nii-san" Ujar Lucy

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan pada saat membuka mata sebelah kanannya sudah menjadi merah darah

Sharingan

Naruto memberi genjutsu ingatan kepada Veena, hal itu lebih cepat dari pada menceritakan semuanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Veena yang terlihat dari tadi diam saja..akhirnya sadar

"Bagaimana Nee-san ?, apa itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya ?" tanya Naruto

"Hm..baiklah...tapi aku tidak menyangka semua itu, dan kenapa pria berambut kuning itu mirio dengan mu?" tanya Veena

"Entahlah Nee-san..itu lah yang aku fikirkan" ujar Naruto

"Baiklah kita lupakan itu, yang penting Nee-san mengetauhi semuanya" ujar Veena

"Ya..itu benar" ujar Lucy dan dibalas anggukan Naruto

"Sekarang lebih baik kita tidur..sudah malam" Ucap Veena

"Hm" ucap Naruto dan Lucy

Mereka bertiga pergi kekamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.  
Pagi hari menyambut kota Magnolia, Masyarakat pun menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, sama hal nya dengan Lucy yang saat ini sedang mandi

"Wow...kejadian semalam masuk ke kabar harian, aku tidak menyangka aku berada ditengah-tengah kejadian itu" ujar Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi

Setelah ia ganti baju Lucy langsung turun ke bawah

"Ohayou Nee-san, Ohayou Nii-san" sapa Lucy

"Ohayou Lucy" balas Veena

"Oh Lucy..Ohayou..ayo makan" ajak Naruto

"Tidak Nii-san, aku harus pergi ke Guild untuk melihat pertarungan Erza dan Natsu" ucap Lucy mengenakan sepatunya

"Apa kau yakin tidak sarapan dulu lucy?" tanya Veena

"Iya Nee-san, Nanti aku makan di Guild saja" ujar Lucy

"Oh..yasudah..nanti kami menyusul..hati-hati ya" ucap Naruto

"Ha'i..aku pergi" Lucy pergi menuju Guild dan hanya tinggal Naruto dan Veena saja

Naruto menatap serius Verna "Nee-san, apa kau yakin ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail ?" tanya Naruto

"Hm ? Kenapa Naru ? Tentu saja Nee-san yakin" Terlihat Veena sangat yakin

"Tidak..tidak..aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu saja" ujar Naruto yang sudah selesai makan

"Oh...oya Naru...Nee-san belum yakin dengan Kekuatan mu, bagaimana kita bertarung ?" tanya Veena yang juga sudah selesai makan

"Eh ? Apa kau yakin ?" tanya Naruto

"Hooh...ternyata kau menyepelekan Nee-san mu ini ya" Ujar Veena

"Ahahaha..bukan begitu...baiklah kita bisa bertarung sebentar sebelum ke Guild" Ujar Naruto

"Hm...tapi dimana tempat kita bertarung ?" tanya Veena

"Masalah itu serahkan pada ku" ujar Naruto

Ia menutup kedua matanya,dan membuka mata kirinya yang sudah menjadi RinneSharingan,Veena yang melihat mata kiri Naruto yang berbeda sedikit terkejut

Whussss...

Seketika dari ketiadaan terbuka portal dimensi dibelakang Veena

"Eh..apa itu ?" tanya Veena

"Itu portal dimensi, kita bisa bertarung disana, ayo masuk Nee-san" ajak Naruto yang sudah masuk duluan dan disusul oleh Veena

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada diruangan kosong berwarna putih

"Ini...

"Ya..ini adalah dimensi buatan ku" ujar Naruto

"Dimensi buatan ? Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Veena melihat sekitar

"Dengan mata sebelah kiriku ini" Ujar Naruto menunjukan RinneSharingan

"Jadi dengan mata itu ya ?" ujar Veena

"Ya..mata ini sangat kuat, tapi aku tidak akan menggunakan ini" ujar Naruto

"Kenapa ?" tanya Veena

"Rasanya tidak adil" ujar Naruto

"Baiklah...kita mulai" ujar Veena

 **Sword**

Veena menciptakan satu pedang disampingnya

"Bersiap lah Naru"

Whusss..

Veena melesatkan pedang itu kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merepal handseal

 **Doton : Doryuheki**

Grrrr...

Dinding tanah muncul dari tanah dan membentuk benteng

Blaarrr...

Pedang itu membentur dinding tanah yang diciptakan Naruto

Naruto langsung melesat kearah Veena dan merepal handseal

 **Kuchiyose**

Booftt..

Pedang kusanagi muncul dan sudah berada ditangan Naruto, Veena yang melihat itu juga menciptakan satu pedang biasa dari ketiadaan

Trankk...

Trankk...

Trannkkk

Benturan kedua pedang itu tak terelakan lagi, Veena mengincar perut Naruto, tapi Naruto berhasil menghidarinya dengan cara melompat kebelakang

"Nee-san...kau memang hebat saat menggunakan pedang" ujar Naruto

"Ahaha..Nee-san tidak menyangka Naru bisa mengimbangi Nee-san" Ujar Veena tersenyum

"Baiklah...coba tahan ini" Ujar Naruto merepalkan Handseal

 **Katon : Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu**

Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa bola Api berbentuk kepala naga dan melesat kearah Veena

'Sepertinya Naru mulai serius, baiklah kalau begitu' batin Veena

 **Shield**

Muncul tameng besi mengelilingi Veena dan melindunginya

Blarr...

Blarrr...

Blarrr...

Bola api itu membentur pertahanan Veena, sejumlah asap pun menutupi tempat Veena

Perlahan asap itu menghilang dan menampakan sosok Veena yang berdiri tanpa Luka sedikit pun.

"Naru...Apa kau Niat membunuh Nee-san mu ini ?" tanya Veena

"Eh ? Tenang saja Nee-san...disini kita bisa bertarung sepuas mungkin tanpa takut terbunuh" ujar Naruto

"apa itu betul ? Dimensi buatan mu ini memang hebat" ujar Veena

"Yap..seperti itu" ujar Naruto

"Baiklah..aku akan serius" ujar Veena

Veena menciptakan kedua pedang ditangannya

"Bersiaplah Naru" ujar Veena

Sringgg...

Veena menghilang dalam kecepatan dan muncul disamping Naruto dan menebasnya, untungnya Naruto sempat menahannya dengan kusanagi, walau pun seperti itu, Efeknya ia juga tercampak lumayan jauh.

Brakkk...

Naruto membentur Tanah..

'Kuat sekali' batin Naruto

Srriinnggg...

Veena kembali menghilang dan muncul diatas Naruto

'Cepat' batin Naruto

Veena mengarahkan tebasannya ke Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu reflek langsung menghindar

Blaaarrrr...

Tebasan Veena menciptakan kawah yang lumayan besar, Naruto yang melihat itu merinding disco

'Pantes saja sebutannya dewa perang, melihat tebasannya saja sudah mengerikan,jika begini terus..aku bisa susah' batin Naruto

"Naru...jika kau hanya menghindar, bisa-bisa kau kalah" ujar Veena

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung merepal handseal

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Booffttt...

Boofftt...

Bofffttt...

Muncul lima bunshin Naruto disampingnya

"jadi kau bisa menggandakan diri ya Naru" ujar Veena

"Ya..bersiaplah Nee-san" ujar Naruto yang empat bunshinnya melesat kearah Veena bersamaan dengan dirinya

Salah satu bunshin Naruto membuat Rasengan dan mengarahkannya ke Veena

Veena yang melihat itu menghindar dan menebas satu bunshin Naruto

Boofftt

Kini hanya tersisa tiga bunshin Naruto, selanjutnya Veena menyilangkan kedua pedangnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang

 **Kenjutsu Style : Explose**

Whhuuussss...

Tercipta tebasan dari segala arah dan menebas 3 bunshin Naruto, Syukurnya Naruto sempat menghindari serangan Veena dengan melompat keatas

Boofft

Booftt

Booftt

Ketiga bunshin Naruto hilang, Naruto yang melihat itu menggertakan Giginya

"Sudah saatnya" ujar Naruto melirik satu bunshinnya yang tersisa dan bertapa dari tadi

Booffttt

Setelah bunshin Naruto menghilang terjadi perubahan pada Naruto, Kini matanya beriris kuning dengan pupil garis horisontal dan kemerahan oranye pigmentasi di sekitar matanya

'Naru berbeda' batin Veena

Naruto langsung melesat kearah Veena dengan kecepatan penuh dan mengarahkan tinjunya

Veena yang melihat itu langsung membuat perisai

 **Shield**

Brak...

Krak...

Krakk...

Duaarrr...

Pukulan Naruto menghancurkan perisai Veena dan mementalkannya kebelakang

'Pukulannya kuat' batin Veena

Naruto langsung melemparkan kusanaginya kearah Veena.

"Ini terlalu muda Naru" ujar Veena mengelakan lemparan Naruto

Naruto yang melihat Veena menghindar pun menyeringai dan membuat rasengan

"Kau salah besar Nee-san" ujar Naruto

Sringgg...

Naruto hilang dalam kilatan putih kehitaman

Naruto sudah berada di belakang Veena dengan tangan kanan membawa rasengan dan tangan kirinya memegang kusanagi yang dilemparnya tadi, Naruto mengarahkan rasengan itu kearah punggung Veena

'C..cepat' batin Veena saat melihat Naruto sudah dibelakangnya

 **Rasengan**

Duaarrr...

Veena terkena telak serangan Naruto, Naruto yang mengira Veena kalah langsung kembali keposisi semula.

"Itu pasti berhasil" ujar Naruto

"Nee-san tidak menyangka Naru sekuat itu,Nee-san bangga pada mu" ujar sosok dibalik debu yang perlahan menghilang dan memperlihatkan Veena dalam keadaan baik-baik saja

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Veena menyeringai kecil

"Ahahaha...sudah kuduga" ujar Naruto

"Ternyata Naru bisa berteleport, kalau saja bukan Nee-san yang Naru lawan, mungkin sudah mati terkena serangan tadi" ujar Veena

"Hehehe..sebenarnya pedang tadi yang menjadi perantaraannya" ujar Naruto

"Begitu ya..." ujar Veena "baiklah kita Naikkan Level pertarungannya" lanjut Veena

Naruto yang mendengarkan perkataan Veena tersenyum

"Yosh..Menarilah bersama ku Nee-san"

 **Sword Magic**

Seketika ribuan Pedang tercipta dibelakang Veena.

Whuss. .

Seluruh pedang itu melesat cepat kearah Naruto

"Baiklah...akan kucoba jutsu baruku" Ucap Naruto masih dalam Sage mode dan ia merepal handseal

 **Mokuton: Mokujōheki**

Naruto menciptakan kubah kayu raksasa

Duarr...

Duarr..

Duarr...

Seluruh pedang Veena menghantam kubah kayu raksasa milik Naruto dan mementalkannya seluruh serangan Veena

'Sudah kuduga, elemen kayu memang kuat, aku tidak menyesal melatihnya bersama juubi' batin Naruto

Kubah itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja

"Apa itu ?" tanya Veena

"Ini adalah Elemen kayu Nee-san" ujar Naruto

"Oh...itu hebat, Serangan Rank A Nee-sam bisa Naru tangkis dengan mudah" Ujar Veena

"Baiklah...sekarang giliran ku" Naruto terlihat merepal handseal

Veena yang melihat gerakan tangan Naruto langsung memasang posisi waspada

 **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan**

Naruto menciptakan Hutan buatan dan mengendalikannya Untuk Menyerang Veena

Veena yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya

'N..naru bisa menciptakan Hutan ? I..ini mustahil' batin Veena terkejut

Veena lalu menyilangkan pedangnya dan menebasnya berlawanan arah

 **Kenjutsu Sytle : Dragon Shadow**

"Grooooarrrhhh"

Terlihat dari tebasan Veena keluar kepala Naga bayangan dan menghantam Serangan Naruto

Blaaarrrr...

Dalam sekejab Naga itu hilang setelah menghentikan hutan buatan Naruto

Naruto yang melihat hutan buatannya berhasil dihalau Veena, Naruto kembali merepal handseal

"Baiklah...ini yang ketiga Nee-san"

 **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu**

"Grrararraaahhh"

Dari dalam tanah muncul Naga Kayu Raksasa Yang mengarah ke Veena

Veena yang melihat Naga kayu tersebut menyerangnya langsung menghindar, tetapi Naga kayu tersebut terus mengikuti Veena

'Dia mengikutiku' batin Veena

Veena melompat lumayan jauh dan menghilangkan kedua pedang ditangannya

 **Benizakura**

Whussshh...

Tercipta lagi katana Tipis yang bernama Benizakura di tangan kanan Veena, Setelah itu Veena langsung meluncur kearah Naga kayu itu

 **Kenjutsu Style : Dark Ligthning**

Slessss..

Benizakura yang dilapisi petir hitam membelah Naga kayu Naruto

Naruto yang melihat Veena membelah Naga kayu itu dengan mudah terkagum

"Wow...Nee-san memang kuat" ujar Naruto

"Naru...kau memang kuat...karena kau berhasil mengimbangi ku" ujar Veena

"Sekarang giliran Nee-san" ujar Veena mengangkat Benizakura keatas

 **Kenjutsu Style : Lightning Gold**

Jgerrr...

Petir berwarna Emas melesat cepat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang ingin terpanggang langsung melemparkan kusanaginya kesembarang arah.

 **Hirashin No jutsu**

Slessshhh

Jdaaarrrrrrr...

Detik-detik sebelum petir itu menyambar Naruto, Ia berhasil berteleport ke arah dilemparkannya Kusanagi.

Naruto yang melihat kawah yang disebabkan petir emas Veena bergidik ngeri

'Kalau saja aku tidak berteleport, mungkin aku sudah musnah sekarang' batin Naruto kemudian ia melihat Veena

"Nee-san..apa kau ingin membunuhku ?" tanya Naruto

"Bukan kah kau sudah bilang kita bisa bertarung tanpa takut terbunuh disini, jadi bersiaplah" ujar Veena yang melesat kearah Naruto

Naruto yang melihat Veena melesat kearahnya langsung memposisikan kusanagi didepan dadanya

Trank..

Trank..

Sleshh...

Veena mencoba menebas kepala Naruto tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan cara berjongkok, Lalu Naruto menendang perut Veena, tapi berhasil ditangkap tangan kiri Veena, Melihat itu Naruto langsung melepaskan diri dari Veena dan bersalto kebelakang bersamaan dengan merepal Handseal.

 **Futon : Atsugai**

Naruto mengeluarkan tekanan angin yang tinggi, kemudian menghasilkan tornado raksasa yang mengarah ke Veena

Veena yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam

 **Kenjutsu Style : Lightning Blow**

Slasshhh..

Veena membelah angin tornado itu menjadi Dua dan hanya melewatinya.

Berbagai macam serangan berhasil dihindari Veena mau pun Naruto.

"Naru...Mari kita akhiri ini dengan kekuatan terkuat kita" ujar Veena

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya

 **Excalibur**

Muncul cahaya warna emas ditangan Veena yang membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya

'Apa itu ?' batin Naruto

Perlahan cahaya emas itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan wujud asli Excalibur

"Pedang apa itu Nee-san ?" tanya Naruto

"Ini adalah Pedang terkuat didunia, Excalibur" ujar Veena

"Jadi ini ya, pedang terkuat milik Nee-san" tanya Naruto

"Ya..sebelumnya Nee-san belum perna mengeluarkan ini pada saat bertarung, tetapi karena Naru sangat kuat, Nee-san terpaksa menggunakan ini" ujar Veena

"Jadi begitu ya ?, baiklah mungkin sedikit kekuatan dewa akan kutunjukan pada Nee-san" ujar Naruto

"Kekuat-

 **Juubi Mode Level 2**

Whuusssshh

Belum sempat Veena menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia langsung terbungkam saat merasakan kekuatan besar dari Naruto

"A..apa i..tu ?, ke..kuatannya besar sekali" guman Veena

Penampilan Naruto berbeda, Saat ini pada bagian ujung rambutnya menjadi warna putih, seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti aura berwarna putih dengan Beberapa bagian berwarna hitam, dibelakangnya terdapat 12 bola hitam yang disebut godoudama mengintarinya (sama kaya Mode Rikudo Senjutsu di canon, yang beda hanya Warna dan ujung rambutnya yang berwarna putih)

"Bagaimana Nee-san ?, apa kita akan melanjutkannya ?" tanya Naruto melihat Veena

"Tentu saja Naru" ujar Veena yang langsung melesat cepat kearah Naruto

Naruto yang tidak tinggal diam langsung mengubah godoudamanya menjadi tongkat

Trankk...

Bledarrrrr...

Benturan antara Tongkat Godoudama dan pedang Excalibur itu menghancurkan sedikit dari dimensi itu

'A..apa ini,Tongkat hitam itu sangat kuat, aku tidak percaya Excalibur yang bisa membelah apa pun tetapi tidak bisa membelah tongkat hitam itu' batin Veena terkejut

Kemudian Naruto dan Veena melompat mundur lumayan jauh

"Pedang itu kuat Nee-san" ucap Naruto

"Begitulah..dan kenapa tongkat hitam itu kuat sekali?, bahkan Excalibur tidak bisa membelahnya" tanya Veena

"Tongkat hitam ini adalah Godoudama, Kelemahannya adalah Senjutsu atau Energi alam" ujar Naruto

"Energi alam ?" tanya Veena

"Ya..sepeti saat aku menggunakannya tadi Sage Mode" ujar Naruto

"Jadi apa segala macam sihir tidak akan bisa menembusnya ?" tanya Veena

"Itu betul, Karena energi ku berbeda dengan sihir dan juga Chakra lebih kuat dari sihir" ujar Naruto

"Begitu ya ?, itu sangat keren" ujar Veena

"Baiklah Nee-san, kita lanjutkan" Naruto merepal Handseal

 **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**

Naruto mengeluarkan Naga api Raksasa dari semburannya

Veena yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam

 **Excalibur : Shadow Flash**

Slessshhh...

Veena menebaskan pedangnya dengan kecepatan dan membelah Naga api itu.

 **Excalibur : Flying Thunder**

Veena menebaskan Excalibur dan mengeluarkan guntur yang melesat menuju Naruto

'Itu bukan serangan biasa, aku tidak bisa memakai pertahanan biasa, baiklah akan ku gunakan itu' batin Naruto yang menggigit kedua ibu jarinya sehinggah berdarah, lalu menepakan tangannya ke lantai

 **Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon**

Tranggg...

Tranggg...

Tranggg...

Naruto memunculkan 5 dinding rashomon berlapis yang menghasilkan dinding pertahanan yang sangat kuat.

Jduuuaaarrr...

Ledakan Dasyat Guntur itu saat menghantam 5 dinding rashomon menghancurkan seketika kelima gerbang itu.

'Itu serangan yang kuat, setaran dengan mini Juubidama milik Juubi' batin Naruto

Terlihat di tengah-tengah antara Veena dan Naruto tercipta Kawah yang sangat besar.

"Ini selanjutnya Nee-san" Naruto kembali merepal Handseal

 **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

Terlihat sejumlah besar air membentuk naga raksasa yang kuat melesar cepat kearah Veena

Veena yang melihat itu langsung menebaskan Excalibur kearah Naga air itu

 **Excalibur : Lightning Blow**

Slleessssshhhh

Dengan mulus Veena membelah Naga air itu, tetapi tampaknya Veena mulai kelelahan

''Ha..ha..ha...Menggunakan teknik Excalibur memang memakan banyak Sihir'' guman Veena terengah-engah

Naruto yang melihat Veena Kelahan langsung kembali merepal handseal

 **Kirin**

Ggrrrrggg

Veena yang melihat Petir biru berbentuk kepala Naga meluncur kearahnya hanya membelalakan Matanya.

Jdeerrrr...

Petir biru berkepala Naga menghantam telak Veena

Terlihat Veena terduduk saat petir itu menghantamnya

"Ha..ha..ha..untung aku sempat membuat pertahanan disaat-saat terakhir" ujar Veena yang saat ini Excalibur dan Baju zirahnya sudah hilang

Terlihat dimensi buatan Naruto sudah sebagian hancur

Dan ia langsung berjalan kearah Veena yang sudah terluka

"Jadi apa Nee-san menyerah ?" tanya Naruto

"Hah..hah...Nee-san nyerah, Naru sangat kuat" ujar Veena

"Baiklah..kalau begitu aku akan menyembuhkan mu" ujar Naruto

"Kau memang mempunyai banyak hal yang mengejutkan Naru" ujar Veena tersenyum

Naruto meletakan tangan kanannya kepundak Veena

"Ahahaha...begitu lah Nee-san" Sekujur tubuh Veena terselumuti aura hijau, perlahan semua luka Veena menghilang dan Naruto melepas pegangannya pada Veena

"Nah..sekarang sudah selesai...ayo kita keluar dari sini, Dimensi ini lumayan rusak dan aku juga lelah" ujar Naruto yang mengaktifkan RinneSharingannya

Mereka berdua keluar dari dimensi itu dan sudah kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Hah...aku lelah Nee-san, aku mau mandi dulu, setelah itu kita ke Guild" ujar Naruto yang berjalan ke kamar mandi

Setelah beberapa saat mereka selesai mandi dan langsung menuju ke Guild.

.

.

.

.  
Sedang diguild saat ini,terlihat Natsu sangat senang sambil meminum minuman api

"Akhirnya aku menghirup udara segar lagi, kebebasan itu indah" ujar Natsu menyemburkan nafas api kecil

"Natsu bisa diem gak" ujar Jet

"Makanlah dengan tenang" ujar Droy

Lucy yang melihat tingkah laku Lucy menjadi pusing "Aku harap dia dipenjara lebih lama lagi,aku tidak mengira kalau mereka ditangkap hanya sebagai formalitas saja,aku menyesal mengkhawatirkannya" "Aku tau, pasti karena utusannya seekor kodok jadi dia terpaksa melepaskan mereka" ujar Gray datar

"Sudah kuduga ice make itu memang sedingin es" ujar Happy

"Oya...bagaimana pertandingan jantan antara Erza dan Natsu?" tanya Elfman

Lucy yang mendengar perkataan Elfman Sweetdrop

"Oya..aku lupa...Erza ayo kita lanjutkan" ujar Natsu

"Nanti saja, aku sedang lelah" ujar Erza

Natsu yang sudah membuat api ditangannya tidak menggubris perkataan Erza

"Rasakan ini"

"Cih"

Duaarrr

Erza memukul Natsu dengan palu besar sehinggah membuatnya terpental kearah pintu masuk

"Sudah kubilang aku lelah" ujar Veena

Mereka yang melihat itu terdiam seketika.

Sedangkat Natsu yang melesat kearah pintu reflek di tangkap oleh Naruto dengan cara mencengkram wajahnya

Grapp..

"Nii-san" senang Lucy

Semuanya melihat ke Naruto dengan mudah mencengram wajah Natsu

"Hoiy..hoiy Natsu..apa apaan kau" ujar Naruto

"Akhfu dfpfukil erdxzs" terlihat Natsu bicaranya tidak jelas karena dicengkram Naruto, sehinggah Naruto melepaskannya.

"Ha..ha..ha..." Nafas Natsu terengah-engah

"Itu Naruto-san, dia ikut membantu Erza,Natsu dan Gray memusnahkan Monster Zeref"

"Who...ternyata pengakuannya tetang tidak memiliki kekuatan hanya candaan"

"Naruto-san juga membawa wanita yang cantik" ujar Macao

Erza yang melihat Naruto membawa wanita cantik langsung melihat intens Naruto

"Eh..Naruto-san, apa itu pacar mu ?" tanya Gray

"Ehhh ? Pacar ? Ini kakakku Veena Heartfillia, bukan Pacar ku" ujar Naruto sedangkan Veena hanya tertawa

Erza yang mendengar itu merasa lega

"Apa...J..jadi dia Nee-san mu ?" tanya Gray

"Jadi dia juga kakak Lucy ?" tanya Natsu

"Baka...sudah jelas-jelas warna rambut kami sama, masih kau tanyakan juga" ujar Lucy

Kemudian Gray berdiri

"Veena-san, perkenalkan nama ku Gray Fullbaster dan ini Orang bodoh yang bernama Natsu Dragneel" ujar Gray

"Woi..apa-apaan kau bilang aku bodoh ? Hah ?" Natsu terpancing perkataan Gray

"Nyatanya memang gitu kan bodoh" ujar Gray

"Dasar otak udang"

"Lemah"

Perdebatan mereka berdua terus terjadi

Naruto dan Veena tertawa melihat Gray dan Natsu

Kemudian Erza berjalan kearah Naruto dan Veena

"Naruto-san" panggil Erza

"Eh..Erza-san, apa kabar ?" tanya Naruto

"Aku baik" kemudian ia melihat kearah Veena

"Perkenalkan aku Erza, Penyihir dari Fairy tail" Erza memperkenalkan diri pada Veena

"Salam kenal Erza, aku Veena Heartfillia kakak dari Naruto dan Lucy" balas Veena

"Oya Erza-san..dimana master ?" tanya Naruto

"Itu master sedang duduk diatas meja bar" jawab Erza "ada apa kau mencarinya Naruto-san ?" tanya Erza

"Nee-san ingin menjadi penyihir Fairy tail" ujar Naruto

"Oh...itu bagus..temui saja master" ujar Erza

"Baiklah..terima kasih ya" ucap Naruto lalu menuju ke tempat master bersama Veena

"Master" panggil Naruto

"Oh..Naruto kah ? Ada apa ?" tanya Makarov

"Kakak ku Veena Heartfillia ingin menjadi penyihir Fairy Tail, apa boleh?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja" ujar Makarov "Mira-chan" panggil Makarov

"Iya master ?" tanya Mirajane

"Berikan Veena-chan tato Fairy tail" ujar Makarov

"Veena-chan ?" tanya Mirajane

Kemudian Veena berjalan mendekat kearah Mirajane

"Nama ku Veena Heartfillia, kakak Naruto dan Lucy" ujar Veena

"Oh..jadi kakaknya Naruto-san dan Lucy ya, aku Mirajane, salam kenal" mirajane tersenyum

Baiklah..ayo kita buat tato untuk mu" Mirajane Mengajak Veena

"Baiklah" ujar Veena

Veena dan Mirajane beranjak dari tempat itu, dan Datang wanita bernama Levi

"Naruto-san" panggil Levi

"Oh Levi-chan, apa kabar?" tanya Naruto

"Kabar ku baik.."

"Bagus lah" ujar Naruto

Naruto dan Lucy memang lumayan dekat dengan Levi, sampai-sampai Naruto memanggilnya dengan Suffix -Chan

"Oya Naruto-san, Aksi mu kemarin sangat keren loh" ujar Levi

"Eh ? Aksi ?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Iya..waktu kau membantu Erza,Natsu dan Gray" ujar Levi

Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut dan melihat kearah Makarov

"Hah..bukan aku Naruto, Kejadian itu masuk ke kabar berita" ujar Makarov memberikan koran pada Naruto

Lalu Naruto mengambil koran itu dan terpampang wajahnya, dan membaca tulisannya

[ **Seorang penyihir Fairy tail bernama Naruto Heartfillia membantu Natsu,Gray dan Erza sang titania, ia menghabisi monster itu dengan kekuatan yang berbeda dari sihir dan orang-orang menyebutnya Ningen No Kami** ]

Naruto seketika Sweetdrop mendengar Julukannya

"Apaaaaa ? Ningen No kami ? Julukan macam apa itu" teriak Naruto

Levi dan Makarov tertawa melihat Naruto

Veena dan Mirajane kembali setelah selesai membuat tato di paha Veena

"Sudah selesai Nee-san ?" tanya Naruto

"Hm..sudah" ujar Veena tersenyum

Lucy berjalan kearah Naruto dan yang lain "Bagaimana Nee-san ?" tanya Lucy

"Nee-san sudah resmi menjadi anggota Fairy tail" Lucy memperlihatkan Tato Fairy tail Di pahanya

"Baguslah" ujar Lucy

Semua yang berada disana tersenyum

Lalu Mirajane melihat kearah Makarov

"Ada apa master ?" tanya Mirajane

"Tidak..hanya sedikit ngantuk" ujar Makarov

Naruto merasakan sesuatu langsung menaikan sedikit tekanan chakranya

"Dia datang" guman makarov

Terlihat seketika semuanya tertidur saat merasakan kantuk berat,hanya Makarov dan Naruto yang masih sadar

'Ini semacam genjutsu' batin Naruto

Makarov tidak terkejut saat melihat Narito mampu menangkis sihir tidur.

Tap..

Tap...

Tap...

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang menggunakan pakaian tertutup dengan masker dan membawa beberapa tongkat dipunggungnya

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Naruto masih berdiri santai.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto Heartfillia ya ?" tanya orang itu

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Siapa kau ?" tanya orang itu

"Dia mystogan, Penyihir Rank S Fairy tail" bukan Mystogan yang menjawab, tetapi makarov

"Lalu kenapa orang itu menidurkan semua orang ?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak ingin orang melihat ku" ujar Mystogan

"Hah ? Alasan macam apa itu ?" ujar Naruto

Mystogan berjalan menuju papan permintaan dan mengambil 1 lembar misi, lalu ia berjalan kearah makarov dan memberikan lembaran misi itu

"Aku pergi dulu" ujar Mystogan berjalan keluar

"Hey..lepaskan dulu sihir tidur mu itu" ujar Makarov

"Tidak perlu, Naruto Heartfillia bisa melepasnya, aku tau dia orang yang kuat" Mystogan menghilang dalam balik cahaya

"Heh..." teriak Makarov

"Tenang master, aku bisa melepasnya" ujar Naruto

"Baiklah, lepaskan" ujar Makarov dibalas anggukan Naruto

 **Genjutsu : KAI**

Seketika semua orang terbangun dari tidurnya

"Perasaan ini pasti Mystogan" ujar Jet

"Orang itu aneh" ujar Droy

"Sihir tidurnya memang sangat kuat"

"Mystogan ?" tanya Lucy

Veena dan Lucy melihat Naruto dan meminta penjelasan, karena mereka berdua tau kalau Naruto tidak terkena sihirnya

"Naru/Nii-san" ujar Veena dan Lucy

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menjawab

"Mystogan salah satu penyihir Fairy Tail Rank S" jelas Naruto

"Lalu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu ?" tanya Veena

"Entahlah, dia langsung pergi saat aku bertanya" ujar Naruto

Veena dan Lucy hanya ber'oh ria

Kemudian Loki muncul disamping Veena dan Lucy

"Dia juga salah satu kadidat terkuat penyihir Fairy Tail" ujar Loki

"Entah mengapa dirinya tidak mau terlihat oleh orang lain,jadi ketika dia datang, dia hanya mengambil sebuah misi lalu pergi" ujar Gray

"Hanya master yang pernah melihat wajahnya" lanjut Gray

"Tidak juga, Aku juga pernah melihatnya" ucap seseorang dari lantai dua berambut kuning, dan pada bagian wajahnya ada codetan petir dan badan berotot yang bernama Laxus Drayer yang merupakan cucu Makarov Dreyer.

"Laxus"

"Kau disini"

"Kebetulan sekali"

Semua yang berada disitu melihat kelantai atas

"Siapa dia ?" tanya Lucy

Sementara Naruto hanya bersandar didinding dan menatap datar Laxus

"Dia juga kadidat terkuat Fairy Tail" ujar Gray

"Mystogan itu sangat pemalu, itu saja yang ingin ku beritau" ujar Laxus

"Laxus..ayo kita bertarung" teriak Natsu

Laxus yang melihat Natsu berseringai jahat "Jika kau belum menang melawan Erza, kau tidak pantas melawan ku"

"Apa maksud kalimat mu itu" terlihat Erza geram

"Maksud ku, akulah yang terkuat" terlihat Laxus sombong

"Turun kau keparat" Natsu berteriak

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang Naik keatas ?"

Natsu yang mendengar itu berlari menuju keatas "Baiklah jika itu mau mu"

Tapi belum sempat melompat keatas Makarov membesarkan tangannya dan memukul Natsu

Brakkk...

Lucy yang melihat itu berkeringat dingin

"Kau tidak boleh Naik keatas, tidak bisa" ujar Makarov

"Ahaha..kau dimarahi kan" ujar Laxus mengejek

"Sudah cukup laxus" ujar Makarov

"Aku tidak akan memberikan posisi penyihir terkuat di Fairy Tail, Tidak untuk Erza dan Tidak untuk Mystogan, begitu juga dengan kakek tua itu, Karena aku lah yang terkuat" Laxus mendeklarasi dirinya

Semua yang mendengar itu merasa geram, sedangkan Naruto tetap pada ekspresi datarnya, begitu juga dengan Veena

Setelah Laxus mengatakan itu, ia langsung beranjak pergi

Setelah semua itu Naruto dan Veena berjalan kearah Lucy

"Lucy, Nii-san dan Nee-san akan pergi, mungkin akan kembali 2-3 hari, kuharap kau tetap dirumah sampai kami kembali" ujar Naruto

"Eh...aku ikut" ujar Lucy

"Tidak Lucy, Kau satu tim dengan Natsu, dan sekarang aku Satu tim dengan Nee-san" ujar Naruto

Mau tidak mau Lucy harus setuju, karena memang begitu adanya

Kemudian Veena mengelus rambut Lucy

"Tenang saja, Nii-san mu sudah membuat pelindung untuk mu, jadi jika kau dalam bahaya Nee-san mu akan datang" ujar Veena

"Baiklah..hati-hato ya" ujar Lucy

Naruto dan Veena tersenyum mengangguk, lalu mereka pergi .

.

.

.

.  
Setelah Naruto dan Veena pergi menjalankan misi, Lucy dan Natsu pergi menjalani misi Rank S secara diam-diam, kemudian Gray menyusul untuk menghentikan mereka, tapi ternyata dia juga ikut-ikutan, Mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Deliora, iblis yang di buat Zeref dan dibekukan Oleh Ur yang merupakan Guru dari Gray, Gray kembali terkejut saat yang ingin menghidupkan deliora kembali adalah Leon, yang merupakan teman seperguruannya, tujuan Leon adalah untuk mengalahkan Deliora, tetapi sayangnya deliora sudah musnah karena dibekukan oleh Ur, dan pada saat mereka kembali kerumah penduduk, ternyata Erza datang menjemput mereka semua, dan yang mengejutkan adalah, ternyata penduduk asli disitu adalah iblis.

Saat ini mereka semua sudah berada dikota Magnolia dan kembali menuju Guild.

"Kami kembali" teriak Natsu

"Sekarang ayo pulang ke Guild dan hukuman apa yang akan menunggu kalian, dalam kasus ini aki bisa memaafkan kalian, tapi master lah yang akan menentukannya" ujra Erza

"Jangan bilang kami harus melakukan itu, tidak..tidak..aku tidak mau melakukan itu lagi" terlihat Gray panik

"Apa maksud kalimat melakukan itu" Lucy pun terlihat panik

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin jii-chan akan memaafkan kita dan berkata 'kerja yang bagus' " terlihat Natsu mencoba menghibur Lucy

"Kau ini si bodoh yang benar-benar optimis ya" ujar Lucy

"Tidak..aku yakin itu sudah dipersiapkan, fu fu fu..aku sudah tidak sabar" ujar Erza

Mendengar itu terlihat Natsu ingin kabur tapi di tarik paksa Erza

"Tidak...tolong apa saja yang penting jangan itu" ujar Natsu panik

Sedangkan Gray sudah terlihat pasrah

"Jadi apa maksud kalimat melakukan itu ?" Lucy pun panik

"Cepat jalan" paksa Erza

Mereka akhirnya sampai didepan guild, tapi mereka semua terkejut

"Apa yang terjadi demgan guild ?" Erza terkejut

"Eh ?" Lucy juga terkejut

"Ini"

Terlihat Guild Fairy Tail hancur saat disemua sisinya terdapat Besi besar yang menjulang keatas

Natsu yang melihat itu menjadi sangat geram "Siapa yang melakukan semua ini"

Terlihat Lucy dan Gray dengan wajah sedih

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Erza

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Yo minna...Chapter Ini lumayan Ribet,dan soal kekuatan Veena itu buatan saya sendiri...hehehe..maaf ya kalau ngawur, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Bagus kah atau buruk? Silahkan Review :)**


End file.
